


Baby Steps

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise on the background, Future Fic, HaiKise friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Physical Therapy, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Therapists Haizaki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: La prima cosa che Nijimura sente quando inizia a svegliarsi è un rumore: il regolare e fastidioso segnale acustico di una macchina che associa, istintivamente, a quelle ospedaliere - e quasi si sorprende nel rendersi conto che al solo pensiero di un ‘ospedale’ quel suono sembra subito farsi irregolare. Vorrebbe soffermarsi un po' di più su quel suono e cercare di capire esattamente da dove proviene, ma si ritrova costretto ad ammettere di essere parecchio confuso e non in grado di mettere in fila più di un pensiero sensato. Infatti, quando sente un: «Si sta svegliando! Chiamo subito l'infermiera!», gli viene spontaneo domandarsi stupidamente: "Chi si sta svegliando? Io?"





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuromiAkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/gifts), [mofumanju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts), [Rota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts).



> **♢** Ho iniziato questo _mostro_ a Luglio se non ricordo male. Sono passata attraverso parecchie crisi e solo grazie al supporto di tre persone in particolare sono riuscita ad uscirne viva. Quindi questa fic la dedico a voi con tanto amore.
> 
>  **♡** A Kuromi, che mi ha incoraggiata a continuarla sin dall'inizio. Che mi ha sopportata e tutto. Vorrei regalarti più di un sorriso o di qualche strappino. Vorrei aiutarti ad essere felice ma sono buona solo a fare presenza. Ma, almeno, sono sempre qui per te e non ti lascio!
> 
>  **♡** A Rota, che ha letto parte della fic in anteprima. Sono sempre più felice di aver riallacciato i rapporti con te. Grazie per l'aiuto e gli incoraggiamenti T3T
> 
>  **♡** A Nari, la beta di questa cosa. Sei sempre gentile e comprensiva con me e ti voglio un sacco di bene T3T grazie per il lavoro svolto e per la tua amicizia preziosa T3T

La prima cosa che Nijimura sente quando inizia a svegliarsi è un rumore: il regolare e fastidioso segnale acustico di una macchina che associa, istintivamente, a quelle ospedaliere - e quasi si sorprende nel rendersi conto che al solo pensiero di un ‘ospedale’ quel suono sembra subito farsi irregolare. Vorrebbe soffermarsi un po' di più su quel suono e cercare di capire esattamente da dove proviene, ma si ritrova costretto ad ammettere di essere parecchio confuso e non in grado di mettere in fila più di un pensiero sensato. Infatti, quando sente un: «Si sta svegliando! Chiamo subito l'infermiera!», gli viene spontaneo domandarsi stupidamente: "Chi si sta svegliando? Io?"  
Avverte dei movimenti concitati attorno a sé in risposta a quell’affermazione, e storcendo il naso si sforza di aprire gli occhi. Ci mette qualche istante prima di riuscire nel suo intento, e la prima cosa che riesce a riconoscere è un soffitto candido - ‘da ospedale’, per l’appunto. Li richiude subito, un po' per la luce troppo forte e un po' per assicurarsi di trovarsi realmente lì quando riesce a riaprirli qualche momento dopo. Il soffitto non è scomparso, e con lui neanche il suono che ha sentito al suo risveglio, di cui individua la fonte quando trova il coraggio di spostare un poco lo sguardo di lato. Quelle rumorose macchine lampeggiano e i loro schermi mostrano numeri e linee che per lui non hanno nessun significato, vicino a esse però nota anche dei fiori freschi, posati ordinatamente sul comodino. Sbatte ancora le palpebre e, nonostante la confusione, Shuuzou non può fare a meno di ringraziare il suo proverbiale sangue freddo - o più che altro il fatto che si senta ancora parecchio intontito - che non lo fa agitare davanti alla conferma del suo ricovero.  
“Non ci vuole un genio per capirlo”, borbotta mentalmente in risposta alla sua considerazione tutt'altro che arguta, che lo spinge a cercare tra i suoi ricordi più recenti il motivo di quella situazione. Spera, ovviamente, che non gli sia accaduto niente di grave, visto che ben presto si rende conto di non ricordare niente dopo aver lasciato la palestra al termine dell’allenamento di quel pomeriggio.  
"È normale essere confusi", si incoraggia, ritrovandosi però completamente rigido quando sente - e subito dopo vede - un bambino arrampicarsi sul suo letto.  
«Papà! Ti sei svegliato finalmente!», esclama questo con un sorriso radioso e sdentato, ed è evidente per Nijimura che qualcuno sia ben più confuso di lui. Gli occhi dorati del bambino brillano di gioia, ma per quanto Shuuzou cerchi di capire di chi si tratti, la sua memoria sembra rifiutarsi di collaborare - o più semplicemente, si dice, non lo conosce affatto.  
Apre la bocca per parlare, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di avere la gola secca. Emette infatti un verso quasi soffocato, cercando poi tossire nel tentativo di schiarirsi la voce e recuperare l’uso della parola. Tuttavia, ancor prima di poter chiedere a quel moccioso di levarsi di dosso, Shuuzou riesce a notare una seconda presenza nella stanza: quella di un uomo, rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento. Lo guarda subito alla ricerca di risposte, squadrandolo rapidamente da capo a piedi e concludendo fin troppo facilmente di non avere davanti un medico, ma bensì un uomo sulla trentina dal fisico atletico, occhi chiari e capelli bianchi - “No”, si corregge, “Sono argentati” -, raccolti in una piccola coda bassa. Nota inevitabilmente anche delle borse scure sotto gli occhi e un leggero filo di barba mal curata sul mento e sulla mascella.  
“Forse è il padre del moccioso”, pensa osservandolo ancora. “Ha un volto familiare”, aggiunge poi, ma ciò che tuttavia fa passare le sue considerazioni in secondo piano è l’espressione sollevata che gli legge sin da subito in viso, tant'è che Nijimura non può non chiedersi se sia rivolta a lui o a quel bambino.  
«Keiichi! Si è appena svegliato, dagli un po' di tregua!», esordisce però l'uomo con tono leggero, piegandosi un poco sul letto per prendere in braccio il bambino, «Bentornato tra noi, Shuuzou».  
Nijimura resta spiazzato da quel saluto così familiare, tant’è che si ritrova a boccheggiare come un idiota in preda alla confusione, e solo dopo aver tossito ancora un po’ riesce a bofonchiare: «Chi... cazzo siete?»  
La gola pizzica per lo sforzo, ma in qualche modo riesce ad ignorare sia quel fastidio che la vocina che gli fa presente di non essere stato per niente educato con quei due, ma quella situazione lo sta già mettendo troppo a disagio. Non solo si è appena svegliato, ma non è ancora in grado di ricordare perché si trovi in ospedale: per quello crede che gli sia concesso dare un po’ di matto.  
Ovviamente, si aspetta di vedere chissà quale reazione da parte dell'uomo, ma sicuramente non il viso farsi più pallido e le spalle più rigide quando il bambino mormora un: «Papà?», al quale non sembrano servire altre parole per leggervi lo stupore e la preoccupazione.  
«Keiichi, perché non aspetti per un momento lo zio Ryouta qui fuori?»  
«Ma...»  
«Sarà qui a momenti con il dottore e l'infermiera», lo rassicura mettendolo per terra ed inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza, «Anzi, facciamo così: perché non chiami il nonno?», aggiunge togliendosi dalla tasca un cellulare per consegnarlo al bambino.  
«Papà io non...», balbetta ancora il più piccolo, stringendo il cellulare tra le manine, guardando Nijimura e poi di nuovo l’uomo.  
«Shh...», lo riprende con dolcezza quest’ultimo, carezzandogli i capelli scuri con una mano, «È solo confuso. L’hai sentito il dottore, no? Dobbiamo essere pazienti con lui», lo rassicura e Shuuzou - nonostante sia quasi intenerito da quella scena -, non può non dargli ragione: è confuso. Non capisce cosa sia accaduto, e la cosa lo sta facendo incazzare.  
«Okay...», il bambino annuisce triste e, dopo aver rivolto un’ultima occhiata a Nijimura, si trascina fuori dalla stanza con il capo basso e un broncio che sembra urlare: “Sto per piangere ma devo essere forte”, che fa sentire Shuuzou un mostro - gli viene spontaneo pensare ai suoi fratellini che sembrano quasi due cuccioli bastonati quando è costretto a rifiutare loro qualcosa.  
Una volta soli, l’uomo si rivolge di nuovo a lui, serio come non mai.  
«Shuuzou... come ti senti?»  
«Lei chi è!?», insiste in risposta Nijimura mentre la sua testa si riempie ancora di: “Come sa il mio nome? Cosa mi è successo?”  
«Non mi riconosci quindi?»  
«Assolutamente no!», esclama con voce roca. Certo, continua a sentire un vago senso di familiarità in quel volto, ma quello non basta per fargli ‘riconoscere’ una persona. Anzi, è convinto di non conoscerlo, e in fondo perché dovrebbe?  
Gli rivolge uno sguardo ostile quasi senza volerlo, ed è solo con l’ingresso di un altro uomo in camice bianco, che lo saluta con un: «Nijimura-san! Ben svegliato!», che Shuuzou riesce finalmente a sentirsi un po' più a suo agio, interrompendo quella strana e breve conversazione.  
«Sono il Dottor Yuuta, felice di poter fare la sua conoscenza», si presenta l’uomo cordiale, ma Shuuzou decide all’istante di non voler fare nessuna chiacchierata amichevole.  
«Cosa è successo?», taglia infatti corto, squadrandolo come per assicurarsi di non avere davanti un imbroglione o un pazzo. Il camice e la targhetta sembrano fortunatamente confermare la sua presentazione e, cosa non meno importante, Nijimura non può non notare un'infermiera piuttosto giovane seguirlo come un'ombra.  
«Lei ha avuto un incidente», risponde cordiale il medico, permettendo proprio all’infermiera di controllare le varie macchine per registrarne i parametri. La segue per qualche momento con lo sguardo, poi le sue attenzioni vengono subito attratte dalle occhiate che l’uomo, rimasto ostinatamente nella sua stanza, e il medico sembrano scambiarsi.  
È perplesso, ma cerca in ogni caso di mantenere la calma, ripetendo mentalmente le ultime parole del dottore.  
“Un incidente”, pensa, senza però trovare nessun appiglio nella sua memoria fin troppo confusa.  
«Che... tipo di incidente?», domanda allora, nervoso alla sola idea di non essere in grado di rimettere insieme i pezzi della sua stessa vita che, in quel momento, gli sembra un disastro.  
«Un mezzo fuori controllo ha travolto alcuni passanti», spiega con calma il medico, «Non voglio dilungarmi troppo, visto che in questo istante sono certo che l’ultima cosa che vuole sentire è la solita tiritera medica, ma i danni fisici maggiori li ha riportati nell’arto inferiore destro con una frattura del femore».  
Shuuzou quasi si acciglia nel sentire quelle parole, notando solo in quel preciso istante la gamba bloccata. Si insulta mentalmente per non essere stato in grado di accorgersi di quel dettaglio tutt’altro che ignorabile. Aveva rivolto tutte le sue attenzioni verso l’ambiente circostante - e su quello strano tipo con il bambino -, che non aveva prestato attenzione a sé stesso.  
«Dalla settimana prossima potrà iniziare a muoversi con le stampelle e a seguire un percorso di fisioterapia riabilitativa», riprende il dottore, «Ciò che tuttavia ci ha preoccuparti di più è stato un trauma cranico. Inizialmente siamo riusciti a tenerlo sotto controllo, ma in seguito ad un improvviso peggioramento siamo stati costretti a tenerla in coma farmacologico per 78 ore».  
Nijimura resta ovviamente spiazzato da quelle notizie e, stupidamente, arriva addirittura a chiedersi: “Ma non avranno sbagliato persona?!”  
Perché lui non ricorda ancora nessun incidente, e nel lanciare un'occhiata a quel tipo sconosciuto rimasto nella stanza non può non ritrovarsi a pensare che forse sia stato coinvolto anche lui.  
«Io?», domanda infatti incredulo.  
«Non si preoccupi, in questi casi è normale non ricordarsi l’incidente. Forse, non lo ricorderà mai a causa dello shock», risponde calmo il dottore accostandosi al letto, «Ora le chiedo di seguire la penna e di rispondere a qualche domanda», aggiunge, prendendo una piccola torcia e una penna dalla tasca, «Si ricorda il suo nome?»  
«Certo, Nijimura Shuuzou», risponde con sicurezza, seguendo ovviamente la penna in ogni movimento.  
«La sua data di nascita?»  
«10 Luglio», afferma senza dubbi, trovando addirittura quelle domande stupide e insensate.  
«Sa dove si trova?»  
«In ospedale... a Tokyo. Ma non so dire quale dei tanti», ammette.  
«Benissimo! Non è un problema questo! Sa che giorno è?»  
«No...»  
«Non si preoccupi. Come ho già detto: è normale essere confusi dopo il coma», lo rassicura ancora, «Si ricorda almeno in anno e mese ci troviamo?»  
«Mese…», mormora, correndo poi ai ripari con un: «Siamo sicuramente nel 2014».  
«... d’accordo... mi sa dire che lavoro fa?»  
«Non lavoro. Vado ancora a scuola, alla Teikou», ribatte, trovando un leggero senso di nostalgia nelle sue parole. Sarebbe stato quasi più giusto correggersi e dire che ‘andava alla Teikou’, perché aveva ormai affidato la squadra ad Akashi in vista del suo trasferimento in America per la salute di suo padre...  
«Papà! Mio padre? Dov'è? Come sta?», esclama allarmato.  
«La prego non si agiti», lo redarguisce il medico e Nijimura per un momento è quasi tentato dal mandarlo a quel paese.  
Come può non agitarsi?, si chiede muovendosi irrequieto e provando un moto di rabbia non indifferente per la mancanza di risposte.  
«Mio padre deve riposare», insiste infatti con più decisione, riuscendo pian piano a ricordare alcuni particolari, «È malato, e non deve agitarsi a causa mia! Si trova a Los Angeles per curarsi, e non può sostenere un viaggio simile!»  
«Tetsuji-san sta bene. Era qui fino a qualche ora fa», esordisce tuttavia l'uomo con tono serio, e a quel punto Nijimura vaglia anche la possibilità che quello sia un amico di suo padre.  
«Nijimura-san, prenda un bel respiro. Suo padre sta bene, non ha bisogno di agitarsi per lui», conferma il medico.  
«Non ho bisogno di agitarmi?», ripete. Comprende che la sua salute può peggiorare se si innervosisce in quel modo, ma suo padre è più importante.  
«Mi ascolti bene, so che in questo momento potrà sembrarle assurdo, e non esiste un metodo meno traumatico per dare una notizia simile, ma… questo non è il 2014. È il 2029», spiega il dottore con tono calmo, «È comprensibile essere sconvolti, ma per il suo bene deve stare calmo»  
Shuuzou resta per un momento in silenzio, soppesando le sue parole con un’espressione incredula, che trova sfogo con un: «Cosa? Lei è impazzito!»  
“Dove cazzo sono finito?!”, pensa sempre più nervoso, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che smentisca quel pazzo, probabilmente scappato dal reparto psichiatrico.  
Perché quello non poteva essere il 2029! Non poteva esserlo! Solo poche ore prima - o giorni, visto che dicevano che era stato in coma per qualche giorno - aveva affidato la squadra ad Akashi in vista della sua prossima partenza e dopo l’allenamento si era messo sulla strada di casa! Come ogni singolo giorno!  
«Avevamo già ipotizzato di trovarci davanti ad una simile eventualità. Credo infatti che lei stia soffrendo di un'amnesia parziale dovuta al trauma», prosegue il medico, ma Nijimura riesce solamente a rivolgergli uno sguardo carico d’astio, che non fa che crescere quando è l’uomo a prendere la parola con serietà.  
«Shuuzou, stai calmo...»  
«Chi cazzo sei per dirmi di stare calmo?!», esclama in risposta.  
Il medico e l’uomo si scambiano l’ennesimo sguardo a causa della sua reazione e, di certo, quello non lo aiuta a placare la sua irritazione.  
«Lui è il signor Haizaki Shougo», esordisce il medico; per la prima volta da quando ha iniziato a parlare la sua voce gli sembra incerta, quasi timorosa, forse a causa del suo sfogo, «Ed è suo marito».  
C'è qualcosa - in realtà più di ‘qualcosa’ - che stona in tutto quello che gli ha appena detto quello pseudo-medico. Non ha ancora superato il "Siamo nel 2029", che quel tipo osa dire che lui - sì, proprio lui, Nijimura Shuuzou - è sposato con Haizaki Shougo, ovvero l'uomo che ha lì davanti.  
“Sono dei pazzi”, afferma mentalmente. Non ha un'altra spiegazione per quelle assurdità, eppure quell'uomo - il presunto Haizaki - continua ad essergli familiare. Somiglia per davvero a quella testa di cazzo del suo compagno di squadra. E, sfortunatamente, l’ipotesi che sia un suo parente non sembra reggere nella sua mente.  
«Ehi... Shoucchi?»  
È una nuova voce quella che si aggiunge a quelle che Nijimura ha sentito fino a quel momento e che lo strappa dai suoi pensieri. Rivolge istintivamente lo sguardo verso la porta, dalla quale fa capolino un altro uomo, biondo e con un viso che definirebbe stupendo - da modello -, e Shuuzou si lascia sfuggire senza pensarci un: «Kise?»  
Sa che si tratta di lui. Pensa che sarebbe in grado di riconoscere ovunque quel taglio degli occhi e la loro tonalità ambrata, ma allo stesso tempo si trova costretto ad ammettere che quell’uomo non possa essere il suo kohai. Perché, a guardarlo bene, il viso di quel tipo è più maturo, più adulto! Non è quello del Kise che conosce!  
«Ben svegliato!», lo accoglie però questo, con un sorriso che urla in tutto e per tutto "Kise", e che si spegne quando si rivolge ad Haizaki - o quello che dice di esserlo. «Nijimura-san è arrivato, e Keiichi ha bisogno di te...»  
Haizaki si umetta le labbra prima di annuire.  
«Okay... arrivo subito», risponde, e dopo aver guardato un'ultima volta Nijimura, lascia la stanza senza aggiungere altro. Lì per lì, gli sembra quasi di vedere di nuovo il bambino di poco prima, e davanti a quello sguardo preoccupato e alla sua espressione quasi ferita, Shuuzou non può non sentirsi in colpa... e perché poi? Non lo conosce neanche! Per quanto dicano che quello è Haizaki, Nijimura continua a dirsi che no: non può essere lui.  
Ciò che però lo lascia ancor più perplesso, azzerando tutti gli altri pensieri, è l'ingresso di quello che subito riconosce come suo padre, con più capelli bianchi e decisamente più vecchio. Non riesce a parlare quando incrocia il suo sguardo, né si sente in grado di rispondere quando gli viene chiesto come sta. Può solo osservarlo con la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore, sentendosi anche internamente sollevato nel vederlo così in buona salute.  
«Crediamo che suo figlio soffra di una forma di amnesia retrograda. Sostiene di essere nel 2014», lo aggiorna il dottore.  
«Siamo nel 2014...», insiste senza però troppa convinzione, «Dovevo raggiungerti in America...», aggiunge fissando ancora il volto del padre come per assicurarsi che non sia un impostore. Vorrebbe toccarlo, abbracciarlo… sentire che è lì per davvero.  
«Quello è successo anni e anni fa, figliolo», risponde l'uomo con tono paziente, «Come vedi sto bene, sempre pronto a prenderti a calci in culo», prosegue con un ghigno che fa battere il cuore di Shuuzou per la gioia. Non può farne a meno, perché vedere suo padre in quelle condizioni è come un sogno… che, ironicamente, è fin troppo reale.  
Gli sembra impossibile capire cosa sia ‘vero’ e cosa invece no, e la felicità provata fino a qualche istante prima gli viene subito portata via da quelle considerazioni. Si sente svuotato da ogni velleità, spaventato e stravolto.  
«Io... non capisco...», mormora.  
«È normale», lo rassicura per l’ennesima volta il medico, «Ora faremo degli altri esami, ma siamo certi che lentamente inizierà a recuperare i suoi ricordi... per il momento pensi solo a stare calmo».  
E Nijimura pensa di poter fare tutto tranne che calmarsi, perché vorrebbe gridare e dimenarsi, ma sente di non averne la forza.  
“In che diavolo di mondo mi sono ritrovato?”

 

Ci sono volute quasi tre ore di altri esami neurologici e numerose spiegazioni da parte di suo padre per convincere Shuuzou di trovarsi effettivamente nel 2029. Ovviamente, continua a non ricordare niente ma, quanto meno, gli era stato raccontato nei minimi particolari ciò che era successo alla loro famiglia dal suo ultimo ricordo. Erano partiti per davvero per Los Angeles, e dopo aver passato lì parecchi anni, erano tornati a Tokyo. Suo padre si era ripreso e stava bene, e tutta la sua vita - almeno a detta del genitore - era fantastica.  
«Hai frequentato qui l’università, ed ora lavori come insegnante di inglese alla Teikou, e sei anche l’allenatore della squadra di basket», gli aveva detto solo qualche minuto prima senza però scendere nei particolari, e per quello Nijimura non può non essere consapevole delle notevoli omissioni fatte in quelle spiegazioni.  
«E... Haizaki?», domanda infatti, nervoso. Non ha ancora accettato che quel tipo visto al suo risveglio fosse proprio Haizaki Shougo e che, soprattutto, fosse suo marito.  
“Uno pseudonimo? Quanti altri Haizaki Shougo possono esistere in Giappone?”, si chiede, trovando quell’ipotesi così ridicola da sentirsi quasi un idiota, “Maledizione! Che cavolo mi è saltato in mente? Sposarmi con lui?!”, si insulta ancora.  
«È qui fuori. Vuoi che lo faccia entrare?»  
Sussulta nel sentire quella proposta, scuotendo istintivamente il capo.  
«No no», esclama.  
«Hai paura di lui?», gli chiede sorpreso l’uomo.  
«Cosa?! Perché dovrei?», ribatte, prendendosi qualche momento prima di riuscire a parlare ancora, «È che… non mi sembra di conoscerlo. È diverso…», ammette.  
«Ti fa sentire a disagio?»  
«Un po’... ma… è davvero mio marito?», riesce poi a chiedergli.  
«Sì, lo è», annuisce Tetsuji, «E vi amate», aggiunge poi, forse dopo aver notato Shuuzou storcere il naso.  
«Tsk...»  
«Se non vuoi vederlo, non ti costringo. Ma è un bravo ragazzo e tiene a te», prosegue con calma, «E lui, sicuramente, saprà raccontarti quello che vuoi sapere meglio di me».  
Nijimura vorrebbe controbattere e lamentarsi sul fatto che abbia definito Haizaki un ‘bravo ragazzo’ - perché quello che conosceva lui, anche se era un ragazzino problematico, era pur sempre una testa di cazzo -, tuttavia non può non annuire. Infatti neanche cerca di fermare il genitore quando lo vede alzarsi dalla sedia per andare verso la porta.  
Vuole sapere, anche se significa affrontare Haizaki. Non ha mai avuto paura di lui - perché dovrebbe? -, ma in quell'istante si sente a disagio all'idea di rivederlo così diverso da come se lo ricordava.  
«Ehi».  
Rialza lo sguardo, accogliendo in quel modo il 'nuovo' Haizaki entrare nella stanza al posto di suo padre.  
«Ehi…»  
Lo squadra di nuovo da capo a piedi, sentendo ancora quella vaga sensazione di familiarità che sembra avere senso se associata al suo compagno di squadra, ma che al tempo stesso gli fa capire di avere davanti una persona diversa.  
«Stai meglio?», gli chiede Haizaki, sedendosi sulla sedia lasciata libera da suo padre.  
«Più o meno», ammette cercando di mantenere la calma, «Non ricordo niente».  
«Il medico mi ha spiegato la situazione», annuisce l'altro, «Ed ha precisato che non devi sforzarti di ricordare. In questi casi è molto alto il rischio di soffrire di numerose emicranie e altri disturbi, che possono peggiorare con questi sforzi».  
«Lo so benissimo», sbotta in risposta, trovando insopportabile quel suo tono così… preoccupato e gentile.  
“Non è Haizaki. Non è lui”, urla mentalmente.  
«Mi ha anche detto che l’irritabilità potrebbe essere una delle conseguenze, ma su di te suppongo sia innata», commenta con un pizzico di ironia che fa istintivamente imbronciare Shuuzou. In quella battuta riesce a rivedere il suo kohai e per quello, forse inconsciamente, riesce a seppellire per qualche momento l’ascia di guerra. Si sente in qualche modo rassicurato da quella sensazione di familiarità appena provata.  
«Il tuo ultimo ricordo?», riprende Haizaki.  
«Ho affidato ad Akashi la squadra, abbiamo fatto allenamento… e stavo tornando a casa quando mi sono svegliato qui».  
Entrambi restano in silenzio dopo la risposta di Nijimura, ed è proprio quest'ultimo a cercare di parlare ancora.  
«Sei cambiato», afferma.  
«Già...»  
«Ho bisogno di spiegazioni se non si fosse capito!»  
«Hai già ricevuto molte informazioni, non credi di esagerare?»  
Shuuzou storce il naso per la sua risposta che gli fa rimpiangere il non potersi alzare, perché in quel momento sente per davvero il bisogno di poterlo prendere a calci in culo. Tuttavia, si dice, sa di poter sempre rimediare in qualche altro modo.  
«Avvicinati», sbotta infatti.  
«Ah-ah. No», risponde l’uomo scuotendo il capo e piegando le labbra in un piccolo ghigno che spinge Nijimura a pensare: "Questo è Haizaki", «Conosco quella faccia e non intendo farmi male».  
«Non mi scapperai per sempre», controbatte subito.  
«E non intendo farlo: sei mio marito».  
La naturalezza di quell’affermazione riesce, ovviamente, a spiazzare Shuuzou, facendogli sentire le guance in fiamme.  
Non lo capisce! È complicato!  
Non può ignorare né il fatto che lo definisca così tranquillamente ‘marito’ e né tanto meno l’imbarazzo che scaturisce da quell’affermazione. Inoltre, cosa non meno importante, l’aria più matura che emana Haizaki lo spinge a pensare che sia 'figo'... e, di conseguenza, quello lo fa imbarazzare ancor di più.  
«Che... cosa ti è successo?», domanda piano, distogliendo lo sguardo per qualche momento nella speranza di scacciare quei pensieri.  
«Ho fatto troppe scelte sbagliate e alla fine, una volta toccato il fondo, le cose erano due: o scavavo o mi arrampicavo», spiega, «Ci siamo ritrovati mentre stavo rimettendo insieme i pezzi della mia vita e mi hai aiutato, come sempre».  
Nijimura annuisce serio, ascoltando quella spiegazione semplice e senza troppi fronzoli. Vorrebbe sapere di più in realtà, ma è certo che se da una parte Haizaki non voglia confonderlo dandogli troppe informazioni, dall’altra si senta anche a disagio nel ricordare il passato. Inoltre, per quanto riguarda la sua confusione, sente di potergli dare ragione: perché in fin dei conti quelle erano un mare di notizie per chi era appena uscito da un coma, senza ricordi degli ultimi dieci anni, ma quelle parole gli fanno anche desiderare di voler sapere di più.  
«Quindi... siamo sposati», ricapitola.  
«Da cinque anni», precisa Haizaki.  
«E, ovviamente, viviamo insieme», continua Shuuzou.  
«Quanta arguzia», ghigna in risposta, meritandosi un'altra occhiataccia da parte di Nijimura - quando sarà di nuovo in grado di muoversi, gliela farà pagare, si ripromette.  
«Tsk... che lavoro fai? Non sarai uno di quelli che ciondolano in casa senza fare niente».  
«Ciondolo parecchio a casa», ammette Haizaki, «Ma lavoro lì, quindi non è un problema».  
«Eh?»  
«Non ridere», lo avverte con un sorrisetto, «Sono un fisioterapista, ho uno studio domestico», spiega, e Nijimura non può non concedersi una risata, la prima da quando si è svegliato.  
«Fisioterapista!», ripete divertito.  
«Eh sì», annuisce Haizaki, senza mostrarsi offeso, forse solo un po' nostalgico, «Avevi riso anche la prima volta», aggiunge piano, spegnendo senza volerlo l'ilarità di Nijimura.  
“La prima volta”, ripete con l’amaro in bocca. Non può non ammettere di trovare facile, e anche quasi piacevole, chiacchierare con lui, ma quella 'complicità' gli fa capire di aver dimenticato qualcosa di molto più importante di qualche ricordo... e quello lo fa sentire frustrato. Per quanto sia felice all’idea che suo padre sia guarito del tutto, Shuuzou fatica ancora ad accettare quella situazione, ma è costretto a concedersi che quella è la prima volta che sente per davvero di voler ricordare anche Haizaki.  
Lascia calare il silenzio, cercando qualsiasi cosa in grado di scacciare quelle sensazioni ed aggrappandosi infine ad uno dei primi ricordi che ritiene sensati dal suo risveglio - e che in quell’istante ricorda solo vagamente, anzi: in realtà ricorda ben poco - fino a quel momento.  
«E… Kise?», domanda, strappando in Haizaki nuovo sorrisetto.  
«Devo ritenermi offeso? Riconosci Ryouta e non me».  
«Lui è uguale a come lo ricordo!», si difende, «Tu sei... diverso», aggiunge.  
«Effettivamente non hai tutti i torti», acconsente Haizaki, toccando distrattamente la bassa coda argentea che si appoggia sulla sua spalla, «Dopo un vergognoso periodo di treccine africane, ho deciso di lasciare crescere i capelli».  
“Treccine africane?!”, ripete mentalmente Shuuzou, sentendo la lingua pizzicare per la curiosità.  
Riesce in qualche modo a ingoiare la voglia di indagare, cercando di riportare il discorso sul giusto binario.  
«Non è questo il punto. Tra voi due, tra te e Kise, che succede?», insiste infatti.  
«È il mio migliore amico», risponde l’altro, «Ci credi?»  
«… no».  
«Dovresti invece. Anche se è estremamente appiccicoso e chiassoso, non è male averlo attorno ogni tanto».  
«Questo non è il futuro… mi sono svegliato in un universo parallelo», mormora, sinceramente sorpreso da quell'informazione.  
«Eri sconvolto anche la prima volta che ci hai visti insieme», spiega.  
«Questa è una storia che vorrei sentire», risponde speranzoso.  
«È un trucco per conoscere tutta la storia, vero?»  
«Stai insinuando che sto cercando di prenderti in giro?», sorride quasi d'istinto.  
«Non sia mai!», risponde Haizaki portando una mano al petto, «Ma non vorrei che il tuo povero piccolo cervellino confuso vada in tilt», prosegue con un ghigno, smorzando in un lampo l’ilarità di Shuuzou.  
«Ti ammazzo», lo minaccia con un broncio, strappando nell'altro una risata.  
«Okay okay…», si arrende, «Ti racconterò tutto, non solo di Ryouta», gli concede e Nijimura non può non piegare le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Per farti capire tutto, devo partire dalla terza superiore. Dopo oltre un anno di pausa, avevo deciso di riprendere a giocare a basket. Avevo passato l'intero secondo anno delle superiori a cercare di tagliare fuori il basket dalla mia vita, ma non ci ero riuscito. Non ero stato in grado di dimenticarlo, e quindi dopo aver tagliato i ponti con le pessime compagnie che avevo iniziato a frequentare, ho cercato di riprendere il mio posto in squadra e di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle...», racconta con calma ed un tono vagamente triste che non sfugge a Shuuzou, «Vorrei dire di aver trovato numerosi ostacoli nella mia ‘corsa alla maglia da titolare’, ma i miei compagni non erano dei gran geni. La mia presenza in squadra sembrava essere necessaria per loro nonostante i trascorsi, quindi riottenere il mio ruolo era stato più facile e veloce di quanto avessi pensato. Tuttavia, per quanto fossi superiore tecnicamente, avevo passato un anno a cazzeggiare, e a livello fisico sentivo il peso delle mie stronzate. Mi dicevo: "Perché cazzo hai perso tutto questo tempo? Come hai fatto a rimanere così indietro?". Puoi immaginare la frustrazione! Ho continuato quindi ad allenarmi, anche dopo le ore regolari del club perché volevo recuperare. Volevo scontrarmi contro la Generazione dei Miracoli a testa alta... ma ironicamente perdemmo al torneo primaverile contro quello stramboide di Midorima».  
«... si portava ancora dietro i suoi portafortuna?», gli chiede, cercando di non commentare il resto. Non ci voleva un genio per sapere come era andata a finire con Haizaki e i suoi allenamenti da folle. Certo: il fatto che avesse cercato di recuperare e di fare ammenda dei suoi errori gli faceva onore, ma doveva sicuramente aver esagerato.  
“Se ci fossi stato, gli avrei impedito di fare il coglione in questo modo”, pensa istintivamente.  
«Cazzo sì! In panchina c'era un dakimakura con Nico! Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, e non ho bisogno di avere una commozione cerebrale»  
«Sto perdendo il conto di quante volte dovrò prenderti a calci in culo», borbotta, riprendendo poi con un: «Nico?», abbastanza confuso.  
«Yazawa Nico. Love Live. Hai presente? Le idol... l'anime e il gioco!»  
«Non voglio sapere come fai a conoscere Love Live...»  
Haizaki ride ancora.  
«Il gioco era una fottuta droga», taglia corto, per poi proseguire in modo un po' più serio, «Sarebbe un eufemismo dire che non l'avevo presa male, ma in quel momento non ero arrabbiato con la squadra o con Midorima; avevo ancora in testa la certezza di aver perso a causa delle mie cazzate. Non potevo più permettermi altre perdite di tempo: dovevo arrivare alla Winter Cup pronto a tutto. E sono finito in ospedale solo qualche mese dopo proprio contro Daiki».  
«Overworking?», domanda Nijimura con la certezza di aver ragione.  
«Già... ma avevo dato del mio meglio, sai? Più giocavo, più mi rendevo conto di quanto il basket mi fosse mancato e di quanto fossi stato un idiota a rinunciare… e a quel punto, più che la vittoria, desideravo che anche gli altri si rendessero conto del mio cambiamento: dovevano capire che stavo facendo di tutto per essere una persona migliore. Combattere contro Daiki poi… quel tipo è sempre stato un mostro, per non parlare del fatto che c'è l'aveva ancora con me per via di Ryouta...», constata più per sé stesso che per Nijimura, costringendolo infatti ad interrompere il racconto per avere più spiegazioni.  
«Cosa era successo con Ryouta?»  
«Mh…. in prima superiore ci siamo scontrati. Sono stato sconfitto ed ho… cercato di fargli del male, prima in campo e poi fuori», ammette.  
«Sei una testa di cazzo!»  
«Daiki l’aveva intuito. E con un pugno mi ha steso prima che riuscissi a fare un casino», spiega, «Solo in seguito mi sono reso conto di essergli davvero riconoscente per avermi fermato».  
Nijimura annuisce serio.  
«Quindi la partita?», gli chiede poi per fargli proseguire il racconto.  
«Stavamo perdendo, ma lo scarto non era eccessivo», riprende Haizaki, «Riuscivo a rendere nulle le azioni dei compagni di Daiki e, fortunatamente, alcuni dei primini della mia squadra non erano delle seghe totali, quindi riuscivamo in qualche modo a stare abbastanza vicini con il punteggio. Ovviamente, solo io ero in grado, in qualche modo, di stare dietro Daiki e... ad un certo punto ricordo di aver quasi creduto di potercela fare. Non so come definire quello che mi successe, e tutt’ora non mi è mai capitato di sperimentare di nuovo quelle sensazioni, ma ero così immerso nel gioco che mi sembrava di sentire le singole goccioline di sudore sulla pelle, i respiri degli altri giocatori e i movimenti della palla quasi al rallentatore... poi tutto finì a qualche minuto dalla fine del terzo quarto. Tutte le mie energie si erano esaurite e mi ero involontariamente lasciato andare. Volevo continuare a giocare ma il mio corpo non rispondeva più ai miei comandi. Ricordo perfettamente di aver messo male il piede dopo una schiacciata e di essere caduto sul parquet. Ero così fuori di me da non essermi neanche reso conto di aver perso i sensi. Mi risvegliai in ambulanza, in viaggio per il pronto soccorso. Distorsione alla caviglia e stiramento ad uno dei legamenti della spalla», gli spiega con amarezza, «Ho incontrato Ryouta per la prima volta quello stesso giorno. Si trovava al pronto soccorso per il ginocchio, e ironicamente non si era fatto male sul campo, ma durante uno dei suoi photoset... e puoi immaginare la sua frustrazione. Lì per lì però non abbiamo parlato tanto, prima di tutto perché subito dopo era arrivato Daiki in soccorso di Ryouta, come se fosse una fighetta in difficoltà, poi perché non avevo niente da dirgli. Ero imbarazzato e arrabbiato, e solo quando ci siamo ritrovati costretti a frequentare lo stesso centro di riabilitazione ho capito che Ryouta provava la mia stessa frustrazione e rabbia. Ci siamo trovati stranamente vicini, e senza che me ne accorgessi eravamo già amici… anche perché, non ho mai avuto un amico. Quindi non sapevo esattamente di poterlo definire in quel modo».  
«Haizaki...»  
«Lo so. Mi sono comportato come un coglione e ti dispiace non esserci stato per farmi togliere la testa dal culo», riprese con tranquillità, «Parole tue, ovviamente. Me lo hai detto tante volte, soprattutto dopo il tuo rientro. Sai, devo essere sincero, anche se stavo cercando di cambiare, vederti mi ha creato parecchi problemi. Solo con l’andare del tempo avevo capito che avevi sempre cercato di aiutarmi alle medie, ma a quei tempi era difficile accettarlo. Inoltre, ero rimasto solo per così tanto tempo che rivederti mi ha fatto anche capire quanto avessi visto la tua partenza come un tradimento...», ammette, continuando poi a parlare per impedire a Shuuzou di aprire bocca, «In quei mesi ricordo di averti accusato più volte di avermi lasciato nella merda. Ammetto che il mio non era stato un atteggiamento nobile, ma dalla tua parte posso dire che, nonostante le mie accuse, sei ugualmente rimasto con me per aiutarmi. Con il tempo poi ho avuto il coraggio di rivelarti il mio desiderio di diventare un fisioterapista. Hai riso come un idiota, ma mi hai dato il tuo supporto. Abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, ci siamo sposati e fino a qualche giorno fa eravamo una coppia felice».  
Nijimura decide di non commentare il suo ‘coppia felice’ - anche perché una piccola parte di sé gli sussurra un: “Con un Haizaki così è ovvio essere felici” -, preferendo invece soppesare ogni singola parola pronunciata dall’altro. Sono tante informazioni ed è anche certo che manchi qualcosa, qualche omissione importante del ‘se stesso del 2029’, ma per il momento decide di potersi accontentare.  
«… perché proprio fisioterapista?», gli chiede allora.  
«Sarebbe romantico dire: “Volevo aiutare le giovani promesse dello sport a riprendersi dagli infortuni”,ma alla fine mi piaceva il fisioterapista che mi aveva in cura e mi ha spinto lui a questa professione», dichiara con un ghigno.  
«… mi stai prendendo per il culo?!»  
«Sei geloso?», insinua Haizaki, palesemente divertito spingendo però Shuuzou ad interrogarsi sulla sua reazione. Non capisce esattamente cosa stia provando, e vuole convincersi che non si tratti di gelosia ma che sia invece fastidio.  
«No», risponde infatti, «Mi... sembra solo una motivazione stupida», ammette.  
«È in parte vera», riprende Haizaki, «È stato per davvero il mio terapista a spingermi verso questa professione. Mi aveva fatto capire di avere la mia intera carriera tra le sue mani. Poteva distruggermi o portarmi alle stelle in un lampo: dovevo solo ascoltarlo senza fare il coglione. E ammetto che l’idea di avere quel potere mi ha affascinato».  
«Questa è sicuramente la verità», concede Shuuzou divertito, e per quanto gli sembri ancora strana l’idea di parlare in quel modo proprio con Haizaki - e, soprattutto, avere la consapevolezza di avere un rapporto ben diverso e più profondo con lui -, Nijimura si trova anche costretto ad ammettere di sentirsi a suo agio con quelle chiacchiere. E, ancora una volta, si ritrova a pensare che: “Con un Haizaki così sarebbe davvero facile essere felici”.

 

Prima che gli venisse finalmente permesso di lasciare l’ospedale, Nijimura era stato costretto a passare lì un’intera settimana. La sua memoria non era tornata in quei giorni, ma il medico si era sin da subito mostrato positivo su un suo recupero non appena avrebbe rimesso piede a casa e ripreso la sua solita quotidianità - aveva anche ripetuto più volte di non cercare di strafare, sia a lui che a Haizaki, perché i ricordi sarebbero tornati senza spinte. E, con la gamba ancora fasciata e delle stampelle, che avrebbe potuto utilizzare solo quando avrebbe avuto abbastanza energie per alzarsi dal letto - cosa che sperava accadesse presto, perché non ne poteva già più di stare disteso -, Shuuzou varca la soglia di quella che dovrebbe essere casa sua su una sedia a rotelle spinta da Haizaki.  
Si guarda subito attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli faccia dire “Questa è casa mia”, ma niente di tutto quell’arredamento gli sembra familiare.  
«Rimandiamo il tour a quando potrai alzare il culo dal letto», annuncia Haizaki, spingendolo oltre un luminoso salottino per immettersi in un corridoio, «Ti basti sapere che questa è la tua camera. Qui ti farai il sedere piatto per i prossimi giorni», riprende portandolo all’interno di una stanza.  
«Fai un altro commento sul mio culo e vedrai dove finiranno queste stampelle», ringhia Nijimura, stringendo le mani su quelle che già vede più come armi che come alleate per alzarsi dal letto.  
Ignora con difficoltà la risata di Haizaki - “Ride bene chi ride ultimo, idiota”, pensa quasi imbarazzato dal fatto che quel suono sia stato subito in grado di scaldargli stranamente le guance -, cercando invece di concentrarsi sulla sua camera da letto. È grande e arieggiata, con un letto matrimoniale che gli fa istintivamente pensare un “Non è solo la MIA stanza è la NOSTRA stanza”. Quella certezza lo imbarazza ulteriormente, e si dà subito dello stupido perché, essendo sposati, è normale che dormano insieme, ma la sua mentalità non è quella di un trentenne sposato, ma bensì quella di un quindicenne… e sa per certo di non aver mai dormito con un altro uomo - o con una donna. Ha diviso la stanza con altri ragazzi, e talvolta anche il letto con i suoi fratellini, ma è ovvio che nessuna delle esperienze che è in grado di ricordare sia anche solo paragonabile a quelle di una coppia sposata.  
«Quindi... tu...», esordisce.  
«Dormirò sul divano», lo anticipa Haizaki, fermandolo accanto al letto per sistemare i cuscini, «Il dottore ha detto di non correre, no?», gli ricorda.  
«Stento ancora a credere che tu sia... tu!», borbotta Nijimura, allungando istintivamente le braccia quando Haizaki si piega su di lui per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e spostarsi sul letto - sicuramente più comodo di quello dell’ospedale.  
«E dire che spesso di mi dici: “Non sei cambiato per un cazzo, Haizaki!”», dichiara l’altro, esibendosi in quella che, alle orecchie di Shuuzou, suona come una fin troppo perfetta imitazione della sua voce.  
«Tsk... le stampelle. Vorrei averle vicine per ogni evenienza», borbotta, indicando con un gesto del capo le due rimaste sulla sedia a rotelle.  
«Okay. Ma tanto sono qui, non dovrai fare niente da solo. Il bagno è pure vicino», spiega Haizaki tranquillo, indicando con un gesto una porta alle sue spalle e appoggiando in ogni caso le stampelle accanto al comodino.  
«Sì, sì... lo so», mugugna in risposta Nijimura, prendendone una, «Ah, Haizaki?»  
«Sì?», e in un lampo la stampella va ad abbattersi sullo stomaco dell’altro, strappandogli un gemito tra l’infastidito e - forse - il divertito.  
«La prossima volta che mi prendi per il culo non ci andrò così piano!», lo minaccia con un pizzico di soddisfazione nella voce.  
«Oh, Shuuzou... non sai quanto questa affermazione sia familiare alle mie orecchie... e sicuramente non vorrai neanche sapere in quali occasioni l’hai utilizzata~», aggiunge Haizaki, allontanandosi rapido dal letto per evitare delle sicure ritorsioni. Infatti a Shuuzou bastano pochi istanti prima di capire il senso delle sue parole e di sentirsi avvampare fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
«S-sei un maledetto maniaco!», gracchia, facendo ancora ridere Haizaki.  
«Sì, lo ammetto», concede, assumendo poi un’espressione quasi seria, «Ma sono felice di poterti riavere a casa...»  
Nijimura trova difficile non riuscire a calmarsi dopo quelle parole, rendendosi finalmente conto che, per quanto per lui sia stato traumatizzante svegliarsi in quel ‘mondo’, per Haizaki doveva essere stato anche peggio scoprire che era stato coinvolto in un incidente, per non parlare del fatto che aveva perso la memoria e che non ricordava assolutamente niente della loro relazione. Si sente quasi investito da quella consapevolezza, arrivando addirittura a vergognarsi per la sua mancanza di empatia, e anche se è certo di poter essere giustificato, non può non sentirsi una pessima persona.  
Apre infatti la bocca per scusarsi, riuscendo solo a bofonchiare qualcosa senza senso che lo fa sentire un perfetto idiota.  
«Pensa solo a riposarti, tra qualche giorno potrai iniziare a muoverti per casa e penseremo anche alla terapia riabilitativa», riprende Haizaki senza dare peso al suo blando tentativo di scuse.  
«Eh?»  
«So che è poco professionale, ma ho convinto il Dottor Yuuta ad affidarti alle mie sapienti mani di fisioterapista...», spiega con un sorrisetto divertito e, continuando a mantenere una certa distanza di sicurezza, aggiunge un: «Non ti eccita l’idea?», che suona così malizioso alle orecchie di Nijimura da farlo avvampare per l’ennesima volta.  
Rimanda a data da definirsi le scuse, iniziando invece a sventolare la stampella verso l’altro senza ovviamente avvicinarsi neanche lontanamente a colpirlo.  
«Fottiti Haizaki!», esclama imbarazzato.  
Lo sta facendo di proposito quel maledetto! Ma, in un certo qual modo, Shuuzou trova anche rassicurante quel battibeccare. Non sa come si sia evoluto il loro rapporto in quegli anni, ma quanto meno sa come era alle medie, e l’idea di poter discutere con lui, anche scherzosamente, lo fa sentire bene.  
«Cosa vuoi per pranzo? Ordino qualcosa», si riprende Haizaki.  
«Mh? Non cucini tu quindi?», gli chiede riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
«Solitamente te ne occupi tu», ammette Haizaki tranquillo.  
Nijimura annuisce, cacciando il più lontano possibile il: "Finalmente un difetto che lo rende meno perfetto... oh cazzo! Ho appena definito Haizaki 'perfetto'? Che problemi ho?", e storcendo poi subito dopo il naso quando sente l'altro proporre: «Prendiamo qualcosa di leggero».  
«Ma anche no! Sono stufo di mangiare minestrina e cose da ospedale!», si lamenta.  
«Pizza?», propone quindi Haizaki con un sorrisetto al quale Nijimura trova impossibile non rispondere.  
«E pizza sia», accetta infatti.  
«Chiamo e torno, non muoverti», esclama, allontanandosi dalla stanza sotto lo sguardo attento di Shuuzou.  
È in quel momento che Nijimura si permette di osservare con più attenzione la camera. Il letto è affiancato da due comodini bassi, e mentre sulla sinistra troneggia un'ampia vetrata che sembra dare ad un giardinetto - "Ci trattiamo bene se abbiamo anche un cortile", pensa -, sulla destra oltre l'ingresso alla camera è impossibile non notare un grande armadio che occupa gran parte del muro e che, come intuisce senza troppi problemi, sicuramente raccoglie i vestiti di entrambi. Davanti al letto, invece, vede la porta del bagno - ringrazia che sia lì: in quelle condizioni non è certo di poter fare chissà quali tragitti per i suoi bisogni - e una cassettiera in legno che attira suo malgrado tutte le sue attenzioni.  
Per quanto sia elegante, perfetta con il resto dell'arredamento, non può non pensare che sia... vuota. È come se mancasse qualcosa, e non lo dice per un qualche ricordo, ma più che altro per un occhio critico e osservatore.  
Infatti, al rientro di Haizaki, non può non chiedergli spiegazioni.  
«In quella cassettiera... manca qualcosa», dichiara, sentendosi poi quasi in colpa nello scorgere un lampo di speranza attraversare gli occhi di Haizaki, «Non ricordo niente, per il momento, è solo un commento a livello... estetico», aggiunge.  
«Oh», esala l'altro, «Beh, non hai tutti i torti», ammette poi guardando a sua volta la cassettiera.  
«Cosa c'era sopra?»  
«Solo foto», sminuisce Haizaki.  
«Ovviamente nostre foto», precisa Nijimura, «Perché le hai tolte?»  
«Il medico ha detto di andarci piano».  
«Oh andiamo! Che vuoi che siano delle foto!?», sbotta nervoso, «So già che siamo... beh, sposati. Vedere delle foto non mi creerà problemi».  
Haizaki lo fissa per qualche momento, come se stesse soppesando le sue parole.  
«Hai ragione», si trova costretto ad accettare, «Più tardi le rimetto», conclude.  
«Perfetto», annuisce soddisfatto Shuuzou. In realtà, anche se non vuole ammetterlo, si sente ulteriormente a disagio all'idea di vedere delle foto che lo ritraggono felice accanto ad Haizaki. Certo, in quei giorni ha già pensato più e più volte a quanto fosse 'facile' essere felice con un 'Haizaki del genere' - fin troppo a dirla tutta -, ma dall'altra parte ha paura delle sensazioni che potrebbe provare.  
Durante la sua lunga degenza in ospedale si era ovviamente permesso di pensare ai suoi sentimenti. L’Haizaki che stava imparando a conoscere era affascinante e maturo, con un pizzico di idiozia e di cinismo che gli calzavano a pennello, ma Nijimura sapeva che, oltre quelle piccole cose, lui non era mai stato innamorato del suo kohai. Per lui aveva provato un sacco di altri sentimenti - dalla preoccupazione alla rabbia -, ma tra questi non aveva mai scorto l'amore.  
Come si era innamorato di lui? E, soprattutto, sarebbe riuscito a provare ancora quei sentimenti?  
Scuote un poco il capo, tentando di allontanare quelle ombre dalla sua mente. È appena stato dimesso dall'ospedale e i medici sono fiduciosi sulla sua ripresa, per quello è troppo presto pensare "E se non ricordassi più?"  
Tenta quindi di rilassarsi, e dopo aver chiuso gli occhi si concede un lungo sospiro. Rimane in quella posizione per quelli che gli sembrano solo pochi istanti, ma che in realtà sono molti di più, rendendosene conto infatti solo quando Haizaki inizia a chiamarlo con un basso: «Shuuzou?», al quale lui si costringe a rispondere con un mugugno.  
Socchiude un poco gli occhi, trovandoli stranamente pesanti, rivolgendo all’altro uno sguardo confuso.  
«Mh?»  
«L'ora della nanna è finita, e la pizza è arrivata», annuncia Haizaki lasciando, ovviamente, Nijimura perplesso.  
“La pizza è arrivata”, ripete inconsciamente, mormorando poi un roco: «Mi sono addormentato?»  
«Per un'ora e mezza», precisa l'altro.  
«Ah...»  
Non si era reso conto di essersi addormentato, ma in un certo qual modo si sente quasi rassicurato: pur non conoscendo la casa - almeno non consciamente - il suo corpo si è rilassato senza neanche doversi sforzare.  
«Se ti senti abbastanza in forma potresti provare a fare qualche passo verso la cucina, altrimenti ci spostiamo con la sedia», prosegue Haizaki tranquillo.  
«Cammino. Ho il culo per davvero piatto per quanto sono rimasto sul letto», borbotta.  
«Tu puoi parlare del tuo culo e io no?», commenta l'altro, spostandosi per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
«Assolutamente», conferma Shuuzou, accettando tuttavia l'aiuto di Haizaki, certo che senza la sua presenza non sarebbe mai riuscito a sollevarsi... o meglio: ci sarebbe riuscito, ma non è certo che sarebbe anche stato in grado di mantenere sin da subito l'equilibrio. Impugna entrambe le stampelle una volta trovata una posizione stabile, e stringendo con forza i pugni su di esse, si rende conto di provare una dose di sicurezza non indifferente alla sola idea di avere Haizaki accanto a sé, pronto a sorreggerlo in ogni momento.  
Non tenta neanche di scacciare quel pensiero in parte imbarazzante, preferendo al contrario rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni verso un primo ed incerto passo. Stringe le labbra per lo sforzo e per il dolore alla gamba che, suppone, sia normale.  
«Appena senti di non farcela ci fermiamo. Non serve a niente fare il forte», lo avverte Haizaki.  
«Devo abituarmi a questa... tua personalità», commenta Nijimura, scoprendosi ulteriormente imbarazzato per quelle attenzioni così premurose.  
«È solo perché sei un disabile», ribatte Haizaki con un ghigno, meritandosi un'occhiataccia da parte dell'altro.  
«Ringrazia che le stampelle mi servono per reggermi in piedi», sbotta proseguendo a passo di lumaca verso la porta della stanza, fermandosi dopo qualche minuto con il fiatone e la certezza che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare alla cucina. La porta gli sembra tremendamente lontana e lui si sente così debole per tutti quei giorni passati a letto - senza contare l'operazione -, che la soluzione migliore gli sembra per davvero rinunciare.  
«Sedia a rotelle?», gli propone infatti Haizaki, anticipando i suoi pensieri.  
«Sedia a rotelle», conferma, tirando poi un sospiro di sollievo quando, finalmente, riesce a tornare seduto, «Lo sto facendo solo per la pizza. Non voglio che diventi fredda».  
«Certo», annuisce l'altro con un tono palesemente divertito al quale Nijimura, solo per il momento, decide di non dare peso perché quando finalmente entrano in cucina, e alle sue narici arriva l’invitante profumo della pizza, Shuuzou capisce di essere veramente affamato.  
Riconosce subito l’odore del suo pasto quando Haizaki lo ferma davanti a un cartone ancora chiuso e, sorpreso, non può non voltarsi verso l’altro uomo cercando risposte.  
«Non mi hai chiesto che pizza volevo», dichiara, rendendosene conto solo in quell’istante.  
«Tanto scegli sempre la stessa», risponde Haizaki prendendo posto accanto a lui, «Carbonara, con molta pancetta, uovo sbattuto e panna. Un pizzico di pepe. Con il bordo fine perché non ti piace mangiarlo».  
Da una parte Shuuzou vorrebbe negare solo per fargli un dispetto, ma davanti a tutti quei dettagli che descrivono la sua pizza perfetta, non riesce a dire niente.  
«Okay... mangiamo», borbotta però, aprendo il cartone e lasciandosi investire dall’odore delizioso della sua prima cena fuori dall’ospedale. Quel pensiero riesce subito a metterlo di buon umore, e dimenticato l’imbarazzo, accetta senza smettere di sorridere le posate che Haizaki gli porge per poter tagliare la pizza in spicchi.  
Dopo il primo morso, non è certo se si tratti o meno del condimento o della pasta in sé, o proprio perché quello è a tutti gli effetti il primo pasto solido che riesce a mangiare, ma non può non pensare che quella pizza sia ottima. La divora con gusto, rendendosi conto solo alla fine - dopo aver lasciato gran parte dei bordi della pizza sul piatto - dello sguardo di Haizaki.  
«Che c'è?», mugugna imbarazzato. Non capisce il perché del suo disagio, ma vorrebbe scappare da quegli occhi tanto familiari quanto diversi.  
«Pensavo che ti saresti soffocato. Hai masticato almeno?», dichiara l'altro, ma Shuuzou - per quanto vorrebbe fargli un gestaccio - legge qualcos'altro tra le righe, ed è un qualcosa simile ad un "È bello vederti mangiare di nuovo", che lo fa sentire ulteriormente a disagio.  
«Fottiti, Haizaki», mugugna prendendo un bicchiere di coca-cola, iniziando poi a sorseggiarlo con calma mentre con gli occhi si permette di scandagliare la cucina alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli faccia accendere la cosiddetta lampadina. La stanza è divisa da un bancone in legno scuro che separa la vera e propria cucina dal tavolo nel quale sono seduti. Vede un piano ad induzione al posto dei classici fornelli, dei coltelli posti ordinatamente vicino in un lato del bancone e quello che sembra essere un centro tavola con della frutta. Tutto l'arredamento è scuro, nero per la precisione, e crea un elegante contrasto con i muri bianchi.  
"Hai buon gusto", vorrebbe dirgli, ma davanti a quella considerazione preferisce tenere la bocca chiusa, perché quel tipo di arredamento è quello che avrebbe scelto per la sua casa, e quindi con molte probabilità era stato lui stesso ad arredare quella cucina. Più ci pensa, più si rende conto di vedere il suo tocco nel mobilio, ma sfortunatamente niente di tutto quel che vede fa scattare qualcosa nella sua memoria.  
"Pazienta ancora un po’....", cerca di incoraggiarsi, stringendo istintivamente i pugni per la frustrazione, "Ti riprenderai".  
«Vuoi tornare in camera?»  
La domanda di Haizaki lo lascia spiazzato, e anche se l'altro ha utilizzato un tono neutro, tranquillo, Shuuzou avverte anche un pizzico di preoccupazione - è come se avesse visto qualcosa nel suo viso che lo ha fatto allarmare. Non sente il bisogno di distendersi a dirla tutta, ma più che altro la necessità di stare un po' solo.  
«Sì», annuisce infatti, «Forse è meglio».  
Si lascia quindi portare da Haizaki di nuovo in camera, e in rigoroso silenzio si fa anche aiutare a tornare disteso. Nessuno dei due si mostra intenzionato a parlare, ma nel "A dopo", di Haizaki, Nijimura è certo di avvertire anche un "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa sono qui".  
È rassicurante quella certezza, ma Shuuzou sa che non lo chiamerà.  
Si concede un sospiro una volta solo, e riportando lo sguardo sulla cassettiera, nota subito che sono apparse alcune cornici, segno che Haizaki ha deciso di assecondarlo. Aguzza lo sguardo per vederle meglio, sporgendosi un poco in avanti con il busto senza rendersene conto. Riconosce il suo viso e quello di Haizaki, ma non capisce dove si trovino né quando possano essere state scattate, tuttavia ciò che ovviamente percepisce in ogni foto è la felicità. Quella consapevolezza però non lo lascia spiazzato come invece aveva creduto fino a poco tempo prima, gli sembra normale.  
Continua ad osservarle, studiando i dettagli dello sfondo, degli indumenti che indossavano ed anche i loro sguardi, sforzandosi di portare alla mente un ricordo o qualsiasi altra cosa. Gli viene spontaneo imprecare tra sé e sé davanti alla totale mancanza di risultati, e affondando con la schiena nel materasso, porta gli occhi sul soffitto nella speranza di calmarsi e di non lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto.  
Si sente stanco e abbattuto, e per quanto una piccola parte di sé stia continuando ad insistere che quella che sta vivendo è solo una cosa passeggera, in quell’istante non riesce a credere a niente.

 


	2. Parte 2

Nonostante Shuuzou fosse riuscito a dormire il primo giorno del suo rientro a casa, si era successivamente ritrovato ad affrontare una delle conseguenze più spiacevoli dei traumi cerebrali: l'insonnia.  
Era esausto, tanto fisicamente quanto emotivamente, e anche se a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere facile crollare addormentato, quando si stendeva sul suo letto gli sembrava quasi impossibile riuscire a riposare. Era frustrante e gli faceva rabbia, soprattutto se unito al fatto di non potersi spostare come voleva - fare anche solo il breve tragitto dal letto al bagno era un’impresa. Era quasi una minaccia alla sua salute mentale.  
“Non che non sia già compromessa da questa cazzo di amnesia”, si dice nervoso, premendo le nocche delle mani sugli occhi e prendendo un bel respiro, che lascia poi scappare via accompagnato da un lamento.  
Quell’insonnia, per lui, non ha senso. Per quanto sia strano, si sente a suo agio in quella casa e nonostante i frequenti ma scherzosi battibecchi Haizaki è fantastico - lo è davvero, in un modo quasi imbarazzante! -, inoltre ha anche rivisto entrambi i suoi genitori e i suoi fratellini, e per quanto vederli così grandi sia stato uno shock, si è anche sentito fiero di loro. Quindi, escludendo l’amnesia e l’impossibilità di spostarsi autonomamente, sta andando tutto bene e l’insonnia è solo uno stupido pretesto della sua testa per farlo impazzire.  
“Potrebbe andarti peggio… potresti avere l’emicrania”, si incoraggia, abbassando le braccia per usarle poi per sollevarsi in un posizione seduta… aggiungendo mentalmente un “E se c’è qualcosa che dovrebbe farmi sentire a disagio, dovrebbe il fatto che sia Haizaki ad aiutarmi a lavarmi, non altre cazzate”, non appena vede l’altro uscire dal bagno con le maniche della maglia arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti.  
«Sei pronto?», gli chiede con un sorrisetto.  
«Sì...», annuisce. È consapevole del fatto che sarebbe impossibile per lui entrare e uscire dalla vasca senza alcun aiuto, per non parlare della gamba alla quale va cambiata la fasciatura.  
Ha bisogno di Haizaki anche se è imbarazzante, e di conseguenza non può far altro se non ricordargli per l’ennesima volta che l’avrebbe ammazzato se solo si fosse azzardato a fare delle battute - promemoria inutile: l’altro non avrebbe mai collegato la lingua al cervello, era pur sempre Haizaki.  
Sospira e in qualche modo, sorretto dall’altro, riesce a tirarsi in piedi e a tenersi in equilibrio con le stampelle.  
«Prenditi il tuo tempo», lo incoraggia Haizaki e Shuuzou, tenendo le labbra strette per lo sforzo, annuisce. Si concentra solo sui passi che deve fare, trovando la presenza dell’altro uomo rassicurante anche solo per quel breve tragitto - si sta abituando e, sinceramente, non gli dispiace.  
Una volta in bagno viene accolto da un piacevole tepore e dall’invitante vasca da bagno piena di schiuma bianca, sormontata da una leggera coltre di vapore. Si trattiene dal sorridere, preferendo invece concentrarsi sull’ultimo sforzo che lo porta a sedersi sulla sedia che Haizaki aveva posizionato accanto alla vasca. Solo in quell’istante si concede un profondo respiro per rilassarsi e lasciar scorrere via la tensione muscolare. Nonostante la stanchezza fisica, e soprattutto il suo stato emotivo, non può fare a meno di notare un qualcosa che gli fa quasi gonfiare il petto per un moto d’orgoglio: si è mosso un po’ più velocemente delle volte precedenti. È ancora ben lontano dal compiere dei movimenti liberi e meno legati, ma vede un miglioramento.  
“Cerchiamo di essere positivi”, prova a incoraggiarsi.  
«Vuoi una mano per spogliarti?», gli chiede Haizaki poco dopo, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
«… solo per i pantaloni», ammette, certo di non potersi permettere di stare in equilibrio su una gamba solo per spogliarsi. Non era stato facile per lui mettere da parte sia l’orgoglio che l’imbarazzo ed accettare quella proposta, ma sin dal secondo giorno della sua dimissione si era dovuto scontrare la consapevolezza di non poter contare sulla costante presenza di suo padre, che l’aveva aiutato in quelle situazioni durante il ricovero, quindi Haizaki si era rivelato la sua unica alternativa. Certo, prova ancora un certo disagio all'idea di avere le mani dell’altro addosso, ma quella sensazione fortunatamente scompare quasi subito quando si rende conto dello stesso nervosismo di Haizaki.  
Teme di fargli male? Di spaventarlo? Non sa come interpretare il suo atteggiamento, ma quanto meno in quel modo riesce a sopportare l’idea di farsi spogliare.  
Con un ulteriore sforzo, riesce alla fine a immergersi nella vasca, emettendo un sospiro sollevato nel lasciarsi abbracciare da quel tepore e dal profumo.  
«Ti lavo la schiena», lo avverte Haizaki, prendendo la spugna.  
«Sei nervoso», gli fa presente Shuuzou senza rendersene conto.  
«Mh?»  
«Quando mi… spogli», spiega, sentendosi uno stupido anche solo per aver avuto la necessità di trovare una spiegazione all’atteggiamento dell’altro. Poteva benissimo vivere senza saperlo!  
«Tuo padre mi ha detto che mi avrebbe ammazzato se ti avessi fatto qualcosa di strano», risponde però Haizaki con una risata, «E per quanto Tetsuji-san mi adori, sono ben disposto a credere alle sue minacce».  
Nijimura non può non ridere a sua volta per la confessione dell’altro, lasciando scorrere via l’imbarazzo.  
«Tralasciando il fatto che sarei io ad ammazzarti con le mie stesse mani… da quando in qua mio padre ti adora?», gli chiede.  
«Da quando mi hai ‘presentato’ come tuo fidanzato», ribatte iniziando a lavargli la schiena. Shuuzou rabbrividisce quasi per istinto nel sentire la spugna contro la sua pelle, trovando però ‘incompleta’ la spiegazione dell’altro.  
«Spiegati meglio, idiota!», risponde, iniziando a sua volta a lavarsi.  
«Non c’è molto da dire», riprende Haizaki, «Sai… ci stavamo frequentando da tempo, e un giorno Tetsuji-san ci ha beccati in camera tua».  
«… come scusa?!», esclama a quel punto, voltandosi di scatto verso l’altro. Non può aver sentito bene.  
«Preferirei evitare i dettagli ‘piccanti’ mentre sei nudo~», ribatte Haizaki con un ghigno, ricevendo in pieno viso una spugna bagnata.  
«Fai meno il coglione!», ringhia imbarazzato Shuuzou. L’affermazione di Haizaki sembra non avere bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni, ma stenta ugualmente a credere di aver fatto una cosa simile! Cosa gli era saltato in mente?  
«Se ti consola, avevamo ancora le mutande addosso», ride l’altro asciugandosi il viso, «Non era successo niente di che in realtà… tuo padre era solamente rientrato prima a casa, ci aveva sentito discutere ed era entrato in camera».  
«Voglio morire...», mugugna Shuuzou, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
«L’avevi detto anche quella volta».  
«Mi pare ovvio!»  
«In ogni caso, ricordo che ci eravamo rivestiti e che l'avevano raggiunto in salotto. E potrei ripetere parola per parola il suo discorso, perché non credo di essermi mai sentito così in soggezione come in quel momento», ammette Haizaki, «Lì hai deciso di presentarmi come ‘il tuo ragazzo’ e tuo padre mi ha preso per il colletto e mi ha detto: “Vedi il mio piede? Se fai soffrire mio figlio te lo ficco su per il culo”», prosegue imitando gli tono di Tetsuji.  
«Tipico di mio padre...», mormora.  
«Ero terrorizzato ma... tuo padre mi è piaciuto sin da subito, perché era così che mi immaginavo una figura paterna, non avendone mai avuta una. E credo che Tetsuji-san, dopo averlo scoperto, abbia voluto ‘prendermi sotto la sua ala protettiva’ al di là del mio rapporto con te...»  
«Ah...»  
Nijimura si sente ancora nervoso e imbarazzato per quelle rivelazioni, ma in un certo qual modo non può non sentirsi in parte anche divertito dal disastro che avevano rischiato di combinare.  
“Dovevo proprio essere pazzo di lui per portarlo a casa in quel modo…”, pensa sentendo il viso andare subito in fiamme, costringendosi poi a mantenere il silenzio per qualche altro minuto. Vorrebbe parlare in realtà, fargli altre domande, ma preferisce soppesare ogni parola di Haizaki e cercare un appiglio o un qualsiasi ricordo che, come ormai d’abitudine dal suo risveglio, non riesce a trovare.

 

Tra tutte le stanze della casa, quella che Shuuzou preferisce è sicuramente il salotto. Vorrebbe dire di provare un senso di familiarità per quella stanza, in modo da dare una spiegazione alla sua preferenza, ma sarebbe una menzogna visto che in realtà si tratta di un motivo alquanto futile: è l’arredamento a piacergli.  
È abbastanza grande e spazioso, dalla sua posizione - affondato sui cuscini di un comodo e morbido divano angolare, compagno immancabile delle lunghe ore che è costretto a trascorrere lì - Nijimura può non solo vedere la televisione, ma anche osservare il giardino attraverso la vetrata e tutti i mobili, costruiti con un legno marrone che si sposavano bene con le pareti tinte con un arancio tenue, quasi giallo. Tutto quell’insieme di colori gli fa provare un piacevole e rilassante calore infatti, nonostante l’insonnia, è riuscito più volte ad appisolarsi su quei cuscini, ed anche se al suo risveglio si sente stanco tanto quanto prima, è comunque piacevole sapere di aver trovato quel piccolo angolo di pace.  
Si sente infatti sul punto di addormentarsi, complice forse il bagno che ha rilassato i suoi muscoli - nonostante gli argomenti imbarazzanti - ed il delicato profumo del bagnoschiuma che sente emanare dalla sua pelle, ma si costringe a tornare un po’ più vigile quando vede Haizaki senza le solite maglie che è solito indossare a casa.  
“Sembra pronto per uscire…”, nota, facendo scorrere le sguardo sui jeans scuri e la felpa chiara, “E non sarebbe una novità…”, aggiunge. Ogni giorno, spesso dopo l’arrivo di suo padre, si prende qualche ora per uscire fuori casa.  
«È giunto il momento», dichiara Haizaki con tono solenne, strappandolo alle sue analisi.  
«Mh?»  
«Devi giocare a Love Live», prosegue fermandosi davanti a lui e sventolandogli davanti al viso un tablet, «Il gioco non riceve aggiornamenti da anni ma… ho un emulatore per vecchi Apk~», spiega Haizaki, sedendosi di peso accanto a Shuuzou.  
«Rovinerai il divano tuffandoti in questo modo», lo riprende subito Nijimura, «E non vedo perché dovrei giocarci!»  
«Perché è divertente e perché devo uscire», risponde, «Almeno non ti annoierai in mia assenza, visto che Tetsuji-san oggi non può venire», conclude, rivolgendo lo sguardo sullo schermo del tablet per avviare l’applicazione.  
«Ancora mi chiedo come fai a conoscerlo… non ti si addice», borbotta per poi insistere con un: «In ogni caso… perché dovrei giocare proprio a Love Live?!», trovando però impossibile non abbassare lo sguardo sulla schermata di gioco.  
«Perché non dovresti?», ritorce Haizaki, scorrendo con le dita le varie canzoni prima di selezionarne una ed iniziare a giocare… lasciando Nijimura sia seccato che sorpreso per la sua abilità.  
«Ci stai giocando tu però… non dovevo farlo io?», commenta, ricevendo in risposta un mugugno concentrato. Le dita di Haizaki continuano a muoversi veloci sullo schermo, colpendo a ritmo di musica i cerchi che si avvicinavano a dei pallini con i visi delle idol… e Shuuzou, per quanto sia sinceramente ammirato, non può non sentire la necessità di rovinargli la combo.  
Infatti, ghignando, si sporge verso di lui, soffiandogli delicatamente il collo e l’orecchio, cosa che strappa ad Haizaki un sussulto, costringendolo a perdere il ritmo.  
«Shuuzou!», esclama subito, «Mi hai fatto mancare la Full Combo!»  
«Lo so», risponde con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Sei proprio uno stronzo!», sbuffa Haizaki senza però mostrarsi per davvero offeso, anzi: Nijimura è certo di aver intravisto un lampo di ilarità nei suoi occhi, «Tieni, vediamo quanto fai schifo», prosegue l’altro dandogli il tablet.  
Shuuzou ridacchia iniziando a sua volta a scorrere tra le canzoni prima di sceglierne una a caso in modalità normale. Non ha mai amato i giochi di quel genere, ma quella situazione lo diverte e, cosa non meno importante, vuole battere Haizaki.  
«Sai che potrei… vendicarmi, vero?», lo avverte l’altro con un tono calmo non appena inizia la canzone.  
«Vuoi forse morire?», mormora Nijimura, concentrandosi sul gioco e non sulla risata di Haizaki - che gli fa comunque guadagnare un misero ‘Good’ e perdere sin da subito un probabile Full Combo. Sente di doversi aspettare per davvero la vendetta dell’altro e, in qualche modo, si sente anche divertito all’idea. Si ritrova infatti a perdere più volte il ritmo, una volta quando lo sente alzarsi dal divano ed allontanarsi - forse per entrare in cucina - e poi anche quando, con la coda dell’occhio, lo vede rientrare.  
Solo al termine della canzone - non ha battuto il record di Haizaki, almeno per il momento -, vede le patatine e la bottiglia di coca-cola che l’altro ha deciso di portargli.  
«Come sospettavo: hai fatto schifo», commenta Haizaki, sbirciando il risultato.  
«Era solo la prima partita, non cantare vittoria!», ribatte, per poi aggiungere un: «… dove stai andando?»  
Conosce già la risposta a dirla tutta, ma gli viene spontaneo fargli quella domanda.  
«Da Ryouta», risponde tranquillo Haizaki, prendendo una manciata di patatine per infilarsele poi tutte in bocca - spargendo briciole ovunque.  
«… vai spesso da lui», constata Nijimura, «Tutti i giorni».  
«Che vuoi che ti dica? Ryouta è una fighetta che ha bisogno del suo migliore amico per sopportare il marito», commenta leccandosi le dita.  
Nijimura, però, non riesce a credere alla sua affermazione. Sente che si tratta di qualcosa di diverso, ma è altrettanto palese che Haizaki non abbia alcuna intenzione di dirgli la verità.  
«Torno tra un’ora», prosegue.  
«Potresti far venire qui Kise e Aomine», borbotta, facendo partire la stessa canzone nel gioco, cercando in quel modo di scacciare la sensazione di ‘vuoto’ causata da quel segreto che Haizaki sembra voler mantenere.  
«Magari un giorno», risponde l'altro abbassandosi velocemente per baciare la guancia di Nijimura, mormorando sulla sua pelle un: «Ci vediamo dopo~».  
Shuuzou sussulta per quel contatto, e in rapida successione la barra degli LP del gioco si azzera, a causa dei numerosi errori, mentre il suo viso si colora di rosso.  
«H-Haizaki!»  
«Vendetta. Dolce vendetta~», ride l’altro, dandosi prontamente alla fuga, «A dopo!», lo saluta un'ultima volta, sparendo del tutto dalla vista di Nijimura.  
Shuuzou resta immobile per un momento prima di portare entrambe le mani sul volto accaldato.  
«Maledetto Haizaki», mugugna imbarazzato. Sente il cuore battergli forte in petto e anche la voglia di ridere come un cretino, e quelle sensazioni sono talmente stupide e assurde che, se non si conoscesse, sarebbe pronto a definirsi ‘una ragazzina innamorata’. Quel pensiero però ne fa nascere istintivamente un altro: “Mi sto innamorando di Haizaki?!”  
Vorrebbe quasi sbuffare un: “Assurdo!”, ma sa benissimo che, anche se non se lo ricorda, lui si era già innamorato di Haizaki e tutto quello non gli sembra poi così senza senso.  
Sospira, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale del divano.  
“No, non è per niente assurdo…”, si concede, massaggiandosi le tempie. Cerca di allontanare i pensieri da quindicenne per cercare di comportarsi da trentenne, e soprattutto di non ragionare con un’altra parte del corpo che non sia la testa.  
Haizaki gli piace. È maturo, ma anche infantile. Riesce a farlo ridere e anche arrabbiare. E anche se sa di non aver amato l’Haizaki delle medie, sa di essersi innamorato di quello che è diventato e di tutte le battaglie che ha combattuto per diventare l’uomo che sta imparando a conoscere.  
Non è certo se quel pensiero debba o meno farlo sentire meglio, ma di sicuro sente nel petto un calore piacevole e non crede sia un qualcosa di negativo.

 

È a una settimana e mezzo dal rientro di Shuuzou a casa che Haizaki annuncia di voler iniziare la terapia riabilitativa.  
«Ti vedo più stabile e credo di poter iniziare almeno con dei massaggi per stimolare i muscoli», gli ha spiegato, e Nijimura non è riuscito a non sentirsi vagamente eccitato all’idea.  
Continua a soffrire d’insonnia - in modo più lieve, fortunatamente -, e i suoi ricordi sono ancora prigionieri di chissà cosa, ma dopo aver accettato e analizzato i suoi sentimenti per Haizaki, Shuuzou ha definitivamente smesso di pensare come un trentenne - o quanto meno come una persona matura - per lasciarsi trasportare dalle emozioni. Sa di non essere un quindicenne, ma tutte quelle sensazioni per lui sono nuove, non ricorda di averle già vissute, e… non capita tutti i giorni di potersi innamorare di nuovo del proprio compagno.  
Si sente più positivo, è quella la verità, ed anche se continua a trovare sospette le visite giornaliere di Haizaki a casa di Kise, Shuuzou si sente ben disposto ad accettarle - in fondo, la situazione è pesante anche per Haizaki, ed è comprensibilmente il suo probabile bisogno di sfogarsi… solo che talvolta Nijimura tende a pensare solo a se stesso e alla sua condizione, dimenticandosi di quel dettaglio tutt’altro che trascurabile.  
Ciò che tuttavia non si aspettava è di dover affrontare i suoi ormoni. Può anche aver accettato di vivere la nascita dei suoi sentimenti, ma l’idea di ritrovarsi con delle erezioni inappropriate alla sola idea di avere le mani di Haizaki addosso, non rientra nelle sue priorità.  
“Mi sono trasformato in un maniaco o cosa?!”  
In ogni caso, da quando è stato dimesso, ha visto solo una volta la piccola palestra che Haizaki utilizzava per lavorare, e solo in quel momento le sta dedicando un’attenzione in più. C’è un lettino regolabile, una scala con scalini di varie altezze, due spalliere, delle sbarre e molti altri attrezzi e materassini riposti ordinatamente in un angolo. Gli è sembrato tutto molto professionale, interessante ma poco eccitante la prima volta... poi si è ritrovato disteso su quel lettino e i suoi pensieri sono andati verso tutt'altra direzione.  
«Sembri nervoso», nota Haizaki, mettendo dei guanti. Sembra davvero professionale oltre che sexy.  
“FRENA SHUUZOU!”, urla dentro sé.  
«Non ho mai fatto una cosa simile», risponde tentando di mantenere un tono di voce che cerca di mantenere neutro, seguendo ogni movimento di Haizaki con lo sguardo.  
«Solo perché non te lo ricordi~», ribatte l’altro, iniziando sin da subito a massaggiargli delicatamente la gamba per stimolare i muscoli.  
Nijimura si lascia scappare un mezzo verso sorpreso quando sente le mani di Haizaki, ma stringendo le labbra cerca di dare peso solo alle sue parole.  
«Ho… avuto bisogno di fare terapia altre volte?»  
«Fortunatamente no», ghigna l’altro, «Ma ami lasciarti massaggiare da me~», conclude, continuando a muovere le mani sulla coscia, premendo i muscoli e massaggiandoli con attenzione.  
La sua affermazione, ovviamente, fa avvampare Shuuzou e subito la sua mente inizia a galoppare verso fantasie inadatte.  
«Un'altra parola e sei un uomo morto», borbotta, tentando di allontanare le immagini ben poco caste che la sua testa gli sta mostrando, aggrappandosi al fatto che per quanto Haizaki lo stia stuzzicando, sta ugualmente svolgendo il suo lavoro. Non c'è niente di sessuale, ma il suo corpo sembra pensarla diversamente. Sente i muscoli tirare mentre Haizaki lo aiuta a piegare lentamente la gamba e sente anche la presa delle sue mani, forti e sicure, sulle cosce. Stringe le labbra, non può pensare a ‘certe cose’. Non può desiderare di più e, soprattutto, non vuole che Haizaki se ne renda conto.  
«Hn...», si lascia però sfuggire, pregando di non essersi eccitato e che l’altro non si accorga del suo palese disagio.  
«Se ti fa male e vuoi riposarti dimmelo. Non devi correre», gli dice però Haizaki tranquillo e, ovviamente, anche un po’ preoccupato.  
«Ti odio», sibila in risposta Shuuzou.  
«Sai che non è vero», ride l’altro.  
Già, lo sa fin troppo bene ma per il momento non se la sente di confessare i suoi sentimenti. Certo, sarebbe una buona notizia che forse rallegrerebbe Haizaki, ma si sente anche imbarazzato all’idea di confidarsi.  
«Più tardi verrà tuo padre», gli ricorda Haizaki, riuscendo inconsciamente a far tornare Shuuzou alla realtà.  
«E tu andrai da Kise», deduce subito alzando lo sguardo verso il viso dell'altro. Nota una leggera tensione negli occhi di Haizaki, quasi preoccupazione…  
«Già», annuisce.  
«Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?», gli chiede.  
Come può aiutarlo se non gli parla? Vivono entrambi quella situazione, in modo diverso ma… sono in due.  
«Sei preoccupato?», insinua Haizaki in risposta, schivando in qualche modo la manata che Shuuzou cerca di rifilargli.  
«Tsk...», sbuffa Nijimura, costringendosi poi ad ammettere: «Lo sono, okay? Sei mio marito, no? E se hai dei problemi dovresti parlarne con me».  
«Stai finalmente iniziando a considerarmi tuo marito? Mi sto per commuovere~»  
«Smettila di fare la testa di cazzo, Haizaki! Sono serio!», esclama stizzito.  
«Lo sono anche io», risponde però l’altro, «È bello sentirti dire queste cose ma… ho bisogno di stare queste ore da Ryouta. Non voglio scappare né sto cercando di non affrontare il problema… ma...»  
«Ma è qualcosa che non puoi… fare con me», conclude Shuuzou.  
«Già…»  
«D’accordo», si trova costretto ad annuire, mordicchiandosi le labbra prime di riuscire a proseguire con un: «E comunque, anche se non ricordo ancora niente, non significa che non… tenga a te, okay?», dichiara, afferrandogli una mano, sentendo il viso rosso per l’imbarazzo.  
«Lo so, Shuuzou… grazie», annuisce Haizaki, ricambiando la stretta e regalandogli un sorriso sincero che fa balzare il cuore di Nijimura in petto.

 

Per quanto le visite di Haizaki a casa di Kise continuino a lasciargli dei leggeri dubbi, Nijimura non può non sentirsi felice di poter passare del tempo con suo padre. Gli ultimi ricordi della sua ‘vita normale’, riguardano la sua malattia e il timore di perderlo, quindi poter stare con lui, anche solo a guardare un film o degli incontri di karate alla TV, lo riempie di gioia. È come avere una seconda possibilità e si sente fortunato ad avere quell’occasione.  
Tuttavia, quella sera i suoi pensieri continuano inesorabili ad andare verso Haizaki, distraendolo dal match di karate che stanno guardando, e la cosa lo irrita parecchio. Ha accettato i suoi sentimenti, ma continua a sentirsi a disagio: non sa assolutamente come comportarsi.  
Sbuffa quasi impercettibilmente, attirando suo malgrado le attenzioni di suo padre.  
«Cosa ti turba, Shuuzou?», gli chiede infatti e, istintivamente, Nijimura cerca di correre ai ripari.  
«Niente di importante...», mente, forse anche un po’ stupidamente.  
«Cazzate».  
È sempre stato impossibile per lui mentire a suo padre o nascondergli qualcosa. Ama il loro rapporto e non saranno i suoi sentimenti per Haizaki o l’amnesia a cambiarlo.  
«È… complicato», risponde infatti dopo qualche momento, «Credo di… essermi innamorato di Haizaki», ammette.  
«...»  
«Lo so che è assurdo! Siamo sposati ed è ovvio il fatto che sia innamorato!», esclama, liberando le parole come un fiume in piena, trovandolo ben più facile del stare in silenzio, «Ma non me lo ricordo. Non so come ci siamo innamorati… e per me è tutto nuovo e mi sento a disagio, ma anche felice...»  
«Non ti ha fatto niente di strano, vero?»  
«L’avrei già ucciso», risponde Shuuzou, trovando impossibile non sorridere per la preoccupazione del padre, «Ma non è questo il punto… non so come comportarmi con lui...»  
«Abbiamo già avuto un discorso simile», risponde Tetsuji.  
«… davvero?»  
«Sì. Ti ha detto come ci siamo conosciuti, vero?»  
Shuuzou non può non diventare rosso, mugugnando un imbarazzato: «Sì...»  
«E sai perché non ti ho riempito di calci?», prosegue, riprendendo poi a parlare dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di diniego da parte di Nijimura, «Perché mi avevi già detto di esserti innamorato e di non sapere come comportarti».  
«Ah...»  
«Avevi detto che si trattava di una testa di cazzo e che il più delle volte non sapevi se prenderlo a pugni o baciarlo. Che lo ammiravi perché in qualche modo stava cercando di rimettere in sesto la sua vita e che volevi farne parte», gli racconta, «Ed io ti ho solo detto di farlo. Di fare parte della sua vita se era quello che desideravi per davvero. Stava a te decidere se buttarti o meno».  
«A quanto pare l’ho fatto...», constata, concedendosi un altro piccolo sorriso, «Ora però è diverso… Haizaki è fantastico… e fa già parte della mia vita, anzi: ne abbiamo una insieme».  
«E cosa ti fa paura?»  
«Non… non lo so», risponde, «Forse di non… ricordare».  
«Shuuzou… buttati», dichiara il padre, «Ti stai solo facendo condizionare dall’amnesia. Il fatto che tu ti sia innamorato di nuovo di lui dimostra solamente che quei sentimenti erano già lì».  
Nijimura annuisce. C'è del vero nelle parole di suo padre: sta permettendo all'amnesia di giocare un ruolo chiave in tutto questo. Si sta concentrando troppo sulla sua mancanza di ricordi e non si sta rilassando.  
Il dottore, inoltre, ha anche precisato che spesso le amnesie sono causate dalla stanchezza mentale… quindi sta a lui evitare fonti di stress.  
«Grazie...», mormora sentendosi un po’ più rilassato.  
«Devo sempre tirare la vostra testa fuori dal vostro culo», commenta Tetsuji aprendosi una birra e strappando a Shuuzou una risata.

 

Anche se Nijimura ha deciso di parlare ad Haizaki dei suoi sentimenti, togliendosi in quel modo già un grosso peso dalle spalle, si è ritrovato a esitare quando l’altro uomo è tornato a casa.  
Non è un codardo, ma grazie a suo padre è stato in grado di capire alcune cose ed è addirittura arrivato a scherzare su argomenti che, fino a quel momento, ha evitato, come il suo risveglio. Di quel giorno, a dirla tutta, ricorda solo alcune cose anche a distanza di settimane, e per quanto alcuni ricordi siano ancora offuscati, con il passare delle ore, ne è sorto uno che l’ha lasciato quasi intontito. Per quel motivo, anche dopo che suo padre ha lasciato la casa, ha tenuto la bocca chiusa per cercare di capire quanto quel ricordo fosse reale… e anche se preferirebbe venirne a capo da solo, sa che Haizaki è l’unico che poteva aiutarlo.  
«C'era un bambino...», mormora infatti, attirando su di sé l'attenzione dell’altro. Sente il suo sguardo, ma evita di guardarlo almeno per il momento. Tra le cose che ricorda più o meno chiaramente di quel giorno c'è l'ingresso di suo padre e tutto quello che gli era successo in seguito, mentre i minuti precedenti sembrano quasi avvolti dalla nebbia, eccetto quel nuovo e piccolo particolare.  
«Quando mi sono svegliato», precisa, «Nella stanza c'era un bambino e… credo che poi sia arrivato il dottore e Kise?!», solo in quel momento si volta verso Haizaki alla ricerca di conferme. Gli sembra una cosa assurda, un qualcosa che forse si è solo immaginato, ma gli basta scorgere l'espressione dell'altro per dissipare quel dubbio.  
Haizaki ha le labbra strette in una piccola smorfia - che Nijimura interpreta come preoccupata - e le spalle tese, rigide.  
«Shuuzou...»  
«Non era una mia fantasia», conclude, ricevendo conferma tramite un cenno del capo, «Chi... era?», si azzarda a chiedere poi, sentendo subito l'istinto di rimangiarsi quelle due semplici parole quando Haizaki si alza dal divano come per prendere le distanze da lui.  
Non capisce il perché di quella reazione ma sa che si tratta di un qualcosa di importante che lui non ricorda e che, probabilmente, ferisce non poco l'altro.  
«Non posso parlarne», dichiara infatti Haizaki, e per quanto Shuuzou voglia evitare discussioni, gli viene spontaneo controbattere.  
«E se fosse qualcosa che mi permettesse di ricordare?», ribatte infatti.  
"Complimenti Shuuzou", borbotta tra sé e sé, "Non sai fare di meglio se non usare la carta della memoria?"  
L'espressione di Haizaki però diventa quasi fredda oltre che un po' spaventata, e in un lampo Nijimura rivede il ragazzino delle medie che era solito prendere a botte quando faceva qualche cazzata. Quello stesso ragazzino che, ai suoi occhi, sembrava odiare il mondo che lo aveva tradito.  
«E se non servisse?», sussurra in risposta.  
«Haizaki... è una cosa importante, vero?», riprende con calma Nijimura.  
«Cazzo sì», esclama l’altro, facendo sussultare Shuuzou.  
«Se mi riguarda... ho tutto il diritto di saperlo», insiste dopo qualche momento, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Continua a sentirsi diviso tra la necessità di sapere e quella di lasciar perdere quel discorso per… proteggere Haizaki? Gli viene spontaneo pensarlo nel vederlo così a disagio e, ormai, non gli sembra neanche così assurdo. Dall’altra parte però è davvero convinto che quel qualcosa possa aiutarlo.  
«Lo so...», annuisce questo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sciolti, liberi dall’elastico. Nijimura segue i suoi movimenti, attendendo una risposta - sia negativa che positiva.  
«Keiichi...», mormora alla fine Haizaki guardandolo negli occhi, e la speranza che Shuuzou scorge gli fa quasi stringere la bocca dello stomaco.  
«Keiichi», ripete, sforzandosi di ricordare qualsiasi cosa legata al quel nome. Cercando di non deludere Haizaki... ma non succede niente, e scuotendo il capo è costretto a guardare l'altro come per chiedergli perdono.  
«Se non ricordi neanche il nome di nostro figlio, mi chiedo se ricorderai mai...», dichiara in risposta Haizaki, permettendo alla sua voce di assumere un tono leggermente più acuto. Nijimura viene investito dalla delusione dell’altro, mista al dolore e alla rassegnazione, tuttavia non avverte nessuna traccia di biasimo in quel piccolo sfogo... Shuuzou però accantona quasi subito quelle sensazioni per pensare invece alle parole di Haizaki.  
"Figlio", ripete, "Ha detto 'nostro figlio'..."  
Vorrebbe scuotere la testa e dirsi che non è possibile, ma sente la bocca impastata ed il cuore in gola a soffocarlo. Boccheggia e neanche riesce a fermare Haizaki quando questo attraversa il salotto per infilarsi in cucina, lasciandolo solo.  
"Figlio... non mi ricordo di mio figlio..."  
Prende dei respiri profondi, tentando di calmare in quel modo quello che gli sembra il principio di un attacco di panico.  
Solo in quel momento Shuuzou inizia a rendersi conto di tutte le piccole cose che, in quelle settimane passate lì a casa, ha ingenuamente ignorato. Foto che sembravano mancare dai mobili, la stanza accanto alla sua che Haizaki aveva definito ‘la camera dei segreti’ e che lui aveva interpretato come ‘ripostiglio’, e anche i cereali di Pokémon che aveva pensato fossero di Haizaki... e maledizione: anche le prese della corrente erano anti-bambino e lui le stava notando solo in quel momento.  
“Sono un fottuto idiota”, si rimprovera sentendo aumentare l’oppressione al petto. Nasconde il viso tra le mani, ansimando alla ricerca d’aria, esclamando poi un: «H-Haizaki!», con voce rotta e soffocata. Con il cuore che sembra quasi voler scoppiare, e che non trova pace neanche quando Haizaki fa di nuovo il suo ingresso nel salotto.  
Restano entrambi in silenzio per qualche minuto, e Shuuzou fa uno sforzo immane per riuscire a placare la nausea e parlare senza tremare.  
«Perché… non me lo hai detto?», gli chiede, ma la sua voce suona ugualmente insicura e ferita.  
Haizaki, fermo sull’ingresso del salotto, evita di guardarlo mentre risponde.  
«Perché sono un egoista del cazzo», dichiara, «Posso dire facilmente "volevo proteggere Keiichi" o "volevo evitare che tu ti sentissi in colpa", ma per quanto siano entrambe vere... l'ho fatto per proteggere me stesso. Non volevo... non volevo pensare al fatto che tu non ti ricordassi di lui. Keiichi è... troppo importante e non posso accettarlo».  
Lo comprende. Shuuzou non deve neanche faticare per capire le sue intenzioni, forse avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Si prende qualche altro minuto per assimilare la notizia, ma solo il pensare di non ricordare suo figlio, di non sapere niente di lui, gli fa sentire ancora quella stessa sensazione di panico e rimprovero. Che razza di padre è?  
Vorrebbe chiedergli scusa, ma… con quale risultato?  
«Haizaki...», mormora.  
«Non ti voglio incolpare...», risponde l’altro, avvicinandosi lentamente, «So benissimo che se fosse stato già possibile, tu avresti ricordato prima lui di me».  
«… voglio ricordare entrambi...»  
«Lo so…»  
Haizaki si butta di peso sul divano, coprendosi il viso con le mani e rendendo un lungo respiro. Shuuzou cerca di imitarlo ma non riesce ancora a placare il tremore che gli scuote il corpo.  
«Quanti… anni ha?», gli chiede dopo qualche momento. Non è certo sia corretto rivolgergli una domanda simile, ma dall'altra parte sente il bisogno di sapere più cose possibili riguardanti Keiichi, nella speranza che un qualche dettaglio gli suoni familiare.  
«Quasi cinque...», risponde stanco Haizaki senza abbassare le braccia.  
«E… dove si trova ora?»  
«Da Ryouta e Daiki».  
«Per questo andavi sempre da loro…», realizza. Era così ovvio… non andava da Kise e Aomine per divertirsi o per sfogarsi, ma per stare con loro figlio. Si insulta mentalmente, ma neanche quello riesce a scacciare il senso di colpa e la vergogna che sente gravare sulle sue spalle.  
Continua a prendere dei respiri, mettendo a tacere altre domande che, forse, avrebbero potuto ferire ulteriormente Haizaki. Ciò che però non riesce a fare è impedirsi di pronunciare un: «Portami da lui», arrivando addirittura a stupirsi per il tono sicuro che riesce a imprimere nella sua voce.  
“Voglio davvero andare da lui?”, si chiede, mettendo in dubbio la sua stessa decisione. Per quanto non abbia memorie riguardanti Keiichi sa di volerlo vedere. Sente di averne il bisogno.  
«Cosa? No!», si rifiuta prontamente Haizaki, ma Nijimura non si fa indietro.  
«È anche mio figlio, ho il diritto di vederlo!», esclama senza ritirare la sua decisione, aggiungendo poi un po’ più pacato: «E questa è casa sua... deve stare con i suoi genitori».  
Più ne parla più sente il desiderio di vederlo. Vuole ricordare e riprendere possesso della sua vita, non solo per lui o per Haizaki, ma anche per quel bambino che sta sicuramente vivendo una situazione terribile.  
«Lo so», ammette l’altro. Sembra ancor più stanco, come se fosse stato privato di ogni energia, ma quando riapre la bocca qualche momento dopo, Nijimura è certo di sentire una forza ed una decisione del tutto nuova.  
«Ma se vedo che Keiichi sta male a causa tua… lo porto via su due piedi», dichiara serio. Ancora una volta Shuuzou non avverte biasimo nelle parole di Haizaki, non lo sta incolpando per quella situazione… lo ha semplicemente avvertito che è pronto a mettere davanti ad ogni cosa la felicità del figlio, e Nijimura sa che se si fosse trovato al posto di Haizaki, avrebbe fatto la stessa identica cosa.

 

 

Sarebbe stato logico attendere il giorno successivo per andare a ‘trovare’ Kise e Aomine, ma Shuuzou era stato irremovibile: non voleva lasciar passare altre ventiquattr'ore per vedere Keiichi.  
Haizaki era quindi stato costretto ad avvertire Kise, precisando durante la chiamata che: «Sì, io e Shuuzou veniamo a casa e no, non ha ricordato ancora niente ma… vuole vedere Keiichi». Il nervosismo e la tensione di Haizaki erano palesi, e lo stesso Nijimura si era più volte sentito sull’orlo di una nuova crisi di panico… ma, al tempo stesso, voleva anche sentirsi fiducioso. Forse era l’assenza di quell’importante tassello ad impedirgli di ricordare, per quel che ne sapeva poteva addirittura avere ragione… e, ovviamente, anche torto.  
“Non essere negativo… non giova a nessuno”, si dice prendendo un bel respiro, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sulla strada che scorre veloce attraverso i finestrini. Sente ancora le gambe tremare, quasi sicuramente per lo sforzo di poco prima mentre cercava di muoversi più velocemente possibile nel breve tragitto dalla casa fino alla macchina. Ovviamente sa che non si tratta solo di quello, infatti non si sorprende nel sentirle diventare di gelatina quando Haizaki ferma la vettura annunciando l’arrivo a casa dei loro ex compagni di squadra.  
Esita prima di aprire lo sportello. Si chiede se sta facendo la cosa giusta, se si ricorderà tutto o se finirà per ferire quelle che sono le persone più importanti della vita che non ricorda.  
Trema visibilmente per quel pensiero, sussultando poi quando Haizaki mette una mano sulla sua.  
«Shuuzou», esordisce stringendo la presa, e a Nijimura sembra quasi di non aver bisogno d’altro per riuscire a calmarsi. Annuisce infatti, un po’ per se stesso ed un po’ per rassicurare Haizaki che, lasciandogli la mano, scende dalla macchina per poterlo poi aiutare a fare la stessa cosa.  
Tiene i pugni ben stretti sulle stampelle per mantenere l’equilibrio, costringendosi poi ad avanzare verso la porta e riprendendo suo malgrado a tremare passo dopo passo. Sente pure lo stomaco contrarsi per la tensione e l’emozione, ed anche se una piccola parte di sé vorrebbe ancora tirarsi indietro, Shuuzou continua a puntare i piedi testardo.  
“Sto facendo la cosa giusta!”, si ripete mentalmente.  
È Haizaki a suonare il campanello e dopo avergli rivolto per un momento un’occhiata che Shuuzou non riesce a decifrare, riporta le sue attenzioni sulla porta che viene aperta. È un uomo alto e con la carnagione scura ad accoglierli e Nijimura non ha bisogno di presentazioni o di ulteriori conferme per sapere che si tratta di Aomine.  
«Sei ridotto uno schifo, Nijimura», lo saluta questo con un sorrisetto, ma ancor prima di poter rispondere per le rime - o di poter anche solo varcare la soglia di casa -, alle orecchie di Shuuzou arriva uno squillante: «Papà!», seguito da un bambino che, superando di corsa Aomine, si tuffa tra le braccia di Haizaki.  
Nijimura assiste alla scena senza riuscire a reagire, ma il sorriso che vede sulle labbra di Haizaki mentre afferra al volo il bambino, abbracciandolo, è stupendo… e Shuuzou si sente quasi di troppo nel vedere quella scena.  
Perché è tutto sbagliato. E vorrebbe vomitare, prendere a pugni e a calci qualsiasi cosa gli capiti a tiro... ma non riesce a muoversi e le lacrime iniziano a scendere da sole dai suoi occhi.  
"Perché non riesco a ricordare?"  
Si aspettava di venire investito da un fiume in piena di ricordi e non dalla delusione mista alla rabbia e al dolore.  
«Papà?»  
Sussulta, rivolgendo di nuovo tutte le sue attenzioni ad Haizaki e al bambino, che lo sta guardando preoccupato e speranzoso.  
«Perdonami Keiichi...», mormora, asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi con la manica della felpa, «Non…», gli mancano le parole ed il fiato.  
«Tranquillo papà!», gli sorride però Keiichi, innocente e pieno di fiducia, «Starai sicuramente meglio! Ti aiuto io ora!»  
È così sicuro che anche Shuuzou, nonostante tutto, riesce a sorridere.  
«Sì», annuisce, «Riuscirò a stare meglio».  
Le sue parole sono incerte, così come il suo stato d'animo. Sente ancora fortissima la necessità di urlare e di sfogarsi ma, dall'altra parte, avverte anche una piccola fiammella di decisione ardere testarda. Sa di non dover ‘guarire’ solo per sé, deve farlo soprattutto per Keiichi e Haizaki, ed intende alimentare quella fiamma e non farla spegnere dalla disperazione.  
«Daikicchi! Falli entrare, non essere maleducato!», la voce di Kise lo riporta subito alla realtà, ed alzando lo sguardo Shuuzou vede l’altro uomo in fondo al corridoio.  
«Cosa ti aspetti da un idiota, Ryouta?», ribatte Haizaki, continuando a tenere Keiichi in braccio.  
«Ringrazia che c'è tuo figlio, Haizaki… altrimenti...», lo minaccia Aomine in risposta, facendosi di lato per far entrare anche Nijimura.  
«Altrimenti cosa?»  
Iniziano a battibeccare con un tono scherzoso e Shuuzou, ancora scosso, non riesce a godersi le loro battute in un certo qual modo amichevoli. Avanza lentamente lungo corridoio con Haizaki che gli resta accanto per aiutarlo e, nel caso, anche sorreggerlo… ma non è la prospettiva di una probabile caduta a far sentire Nijimura sempre più teso, ma lo sguardo curioso del bambino. Lo sente sulla sua pelle e vorrebbe a sua volta guardarlo ma non sa cosa dirgli o come comportarsi, e non vuole deludere Keiichi.  
«Benvenuto!», lo accoglie Kise con un ampio sorriso, «Ti vedo meglio dall’ultima volta!», aggiunge, invitandolo con un gesto ad accomodarsi sul divano.  
«Uhm… grazie… beh, ti vedo più maturo dalla mia ultima volta», mormora incerto, accettando la sua gentilezza senza pensarci due volte. Si siede sul divano, sospirando per il sollievo per i muscoli messi finalmente a riposo.  
«Ti ha detto ‘maturo’!», esclama Aomine con un tono divertito, mentre accanto a Shuuzou prendono posto Haizaki e Keiichi.  
«Perché sono maturo!»  
«È un modo per dirti ‘invecchiato’!», ribatte ancora Aomine, ma Nijimura non riesce più ad ascoltarli. Il suo sguardo viene ovviamente attratto da Haizaki e Keiichi, e non appena si azzarda a rivolgere loro un’occhiata, non può far altro se non incrociare le grandi iridi dorate del bambino.  
«Posso offrirvi qualcosa da bere?», riprende Kise con un tono vagamente offeso che alle orecchie di Shuuzou, tuttavia, suona distante. A dirla tutta, neanche provandoci sarebbe riuscito a rispondere. Socchiude solo la bocca per poi richiuderla lentamente e piegare le labbra in un sorriso, solo per Keiichi. Gli viene spontaneo cercare rassicurarlo in quel modo, se per lui quella situazione è dolorosa lo deve essere sicuramente anche per un bambino.  
Non deve aspettare tanto per ricevere una risposta da parte di Keiichi, ed il sorriso che il bambino gli regala lo fa sentire strano… ma non in modo negativo.  
«Vuoi andare dal papà?», domanda Haizaki, notando subito quel breve scambio di sorrisi e sguardi.  
«Sì...», ammette Keiichi dopo aver esitato per un momento, e Nijimura sente subito la necessità di allungare le braccia e stringerlo a sé.  
«Allora cosa aspetti?», ribatte Haizaki con un sorriso e Keiichi, venendo quasi liberato da chissà quale peso, si butta sul petto di Shuuzou, che non può fare altro se non abbracciarlo e concedersi un sospiro sollevato.  
I suoi pensieri e le sensazioni si accavallano l’uno sull’altro impedendogli di trovare una definizione a quel che prova, ma si rende conto di non aver alcun interesse nel capire i suoi sentimenti. Quel che sente è piacevole, caldo e rassicurante e non vuole sapere altro.  
Si concede infatti un secondo sospiro che lo aiuta a rilassare tutti i suoi muscoli, sorridendo divertito quando il bambino inizia a rivolgergli un fiume di domande, spesso scollegate tra loro. Permettendosi ovviamente di ridacchiare quando sente un: «È vero che hai anche dimenticato come camminare?!»  
«Cosa? No!», risponde.  
«Il papà ha detto che lo hai dimenticato e che lui ti stava insegnando a camminare come fa con le altre persone», spiega Keiichi.  
«Beh… sì, mi sta aiutando», risponde allora, lanciando uno sguardo ad Haizaki che solleva le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito.  
«È così romantico~», dichiara Kise, «Ogni volta che Shoucchi viene qui non fa altro se non dire quanto stai migliorando e quanto sei fantastico~», aggiunge.  
«N-non è vero! Racconto solamente a Keiichi quello che fa Shuuzou!», si difende imbarazzato Haizaki.  
«Non è bello dire bugie davanti a tuo figlio», lo riprende con un ghigno Aomine.  
«Sei così adorabile quando fai il timido, Shoucchi~», cantilena Kise, abbracciando Haizaki senza dargli alcun preavviso.  
«Oh-Ohi! Levati dalle scatole! Sei appiccicoso!», si lamenta rumorosamente l'altro, premendo il palmo della mano sul viso di Kise per tenerlo lontano.  
«Ma voglio solo coccolarti Shoucchi!», esclama in risposta Kise.  
«Non ho bisogno di coccole!»  
Nijimura quasi fatica a credere a quella scena. Già sapeva che, per Haizaki, Kise era il suo migliore amico ma vederli dal vivo era totalmente diverso.  
Non sa come interpretare l’atteggiamento dei due, ma ha quasi la certezza che si tratti di un modo per… sfogarsi, forse. Anche se Haizaki si presenta lì per Keiichi, Nijimura può facilmente supporre che siano stati quei due a sostenerlo nei momenti peggiori. Quindi, forse con quell’assurda dimostrazione d’affetto, Kise sta semplicemente sfogando la sua stessa tensione, dando modo anche ad Haizaki di fare lo stesso.  
«Papà?»  
Distoglie lo sguardo dai due uomini per rivolgersi di nuovo a Keiichi. È strano sentirsi chiamare in quel modo, ma - cosa che gli fa riempire il petto di speranza - gli sembra altrettanto semplice accettarlo.  
«Dimmi».  
«Posso… tornare a casa?», gli chiede, stringendo i pugni sulla felpa di Shuuzou.  
«Certamente!», risponde senza esitare, «Ora torniamo a casa tutti insieme», aggiunge.  
Non vuole stare lontano da suo figlio un minuto di più, e non vuole neanche che Haizaki sia ancora costretto a nascondergli qualcosa di così importante.  
Keiichi si illumina subito per le sue parole, ridacchiando quando la mano di Haizaki si appoggia sulla sua testa per scompigliargli i capelli.

 

Sono tornati a casa dopo aver cenato a casa di Aomine e Kise, e per quanto quella serata sia stata sorprendentemente piacevole, Shuuzou sa benissimo di non potersi rilassare per davvero. Non è stato difficile per Nijimura affezionarsi a Keiichi in quel breve lasso di tempo, è educato e intelligente, un bambino adorabile che Shuuzou sente di amare incondizionatamente.  
Vorrebbe infatti sentirsi felice all’idea che la sua famiglia sia finalmente riunita sotto lo stesso tetto, ma quando esce dal bagno, infilandosi con attenzione nel corridoio che ospita la sua camera e quella di Keiichi, non può non sentire un ormai familiare peso su tutto il suo corpo.  
«Il papà… ci vuole ancora bene?»  
La voce del bambino è bassa, ma alle orecchie di Nijimura suona nitida anche grazie al silenzio del corridoio. Infatti sente fin troppo chiaramente un singhiozzo provenire dalla stanza e la nausea stritolargli lo stomaco.  
«E... e se... decidesse di non volerci più bene ora che n-non ricorda?»  
Per quanto Keiichi si fosse mostrato esaltato e felice fino a qualche ora prima, Nijimura sa che è normale per un bambino avere quei dubbi vista la situazione.  
«Il papà ci vuole bene e ti ama più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo», lo rassicura Haizaki, «Ti fidi di me, giusto?»  
«Sì...»  
«Allora credimi: anche se ha problemi nel ricordare alcune cose, i suoi sentimenti non sono cambiati»  
«Ma... le ricorderà... vero?», pigola il bambino tirando su col naso, e Nijimura, senza fiato, si appoggia alla parete.  
«Certo che si ricorderà... il papà è solo un po' tardo».  
Tra il leggeri singhiozzi del bambino, Shuuzou sente anche una piccola risata.  
«Si arrabbierà tantissimo per questo!»  
«Già...», risponde Haizaki, «Ma sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, okay?»  
«Okay… ti voglio bene, papà», mormora il bambino.  
«Ti voglio bene anche io, Keiichi», dichiara l'altro, e Nijimura cerca con le maniche della felpa di asciugarsi le lacrime che hanno iniziato a scorrergli lungo le guance.  
Non sa quanto tempo passa prima di sentire di nuovo la voce di Haizaki.  
«Vado a vedere che fine ha fatto il papà, magari non si ricorda come uscire dal bagno e devo insegnargli pure questo», dichiara riuscendo a strappare una risata al bambino, e Shuuzou non fa niente per nascondersi quando vede l’uomo lasciare la camera.  
I loro sguardi si incontrano subito, e Nijimura non ha bisogno di aprire bocca per sapere che Haizaki, in quel momento, sa che lui ha sentito tutto.  
«Non importa quanto ci metterai a ricordare», dichiara questo serio, avanzando verso di lui, «Io continuerò ad aspettare che… che tu torni a casa».  
Nijimura annuisce piano, e per quanto gli sembri facile lasciarsi trasportare dallo sconforto, sa anche che è altrettanto semplice ricordarsi quanto sia profondamente legato a Keiichi ed Haizaki. Li ama e desidera più di ogni altra cosa stare con loro, e non sarà la sua testa a impedirglielo.  
«Lo so», dichiara, riprendendo a muoversi verso la camera del bambino senza poter aggiungere altro, lasciandosi alle spalle Haizaki, sicuramente bisognoso di un momento di calma per rimettersi in sesto.

 

Sono quasi le dieci quando Keiichi inizia a sbadigliare, biascicando qualcosa su un peluche gigantesco "preso quella volta al Luna Park".  
La testolina scura ciondola un po’ mentre le sue parole si fanno sempre più basse, e dopo neanche qualche minuto i suoi occhi si chiudono del tutto mentre si appoggia al braccio di Nijimura.  
Da quando Shuuzou è entrato nella sua cameretta, con l’intenzione di passare un po’ di tempo con lui, il bambino ha fatto di tutto pur di intrattenerlo e aiutarlo a ricordare raccontandogli storie e mostrandogli alcuni album di fotografie che Haizaki aveva tenuto nascosti fino a quel momento.  
È stato strano per Nijimura osservare se stesso in quelle foto, ma grazie a Keiichi è riuscito a godersi anche quei momenti, ridendo più e più volte con suo figlio - è davvero piacevole poter utilizzare quelle due semplici parole per definire quel bambino.  
Gli viene spontaneo restare per qualche minuto in contemplazione del suo viso rilassato, ma prima di potersi perdere nei suoi pensieri preferisce farlo distendere in una posizione più comoda. Infatti, spostandosi un poco, accompagna il capo del bambino sul cuscino e togliendogli delicatamente l’album dalle mani, lo chiude appoggiandolo sul comodino. Cerca di muoversi sempre con la massima attenzione per non svegliarlo, e quando riesce a coprirlo, si impone solo un ultimo, silenzioso sforzo per trascinarsi a fatica fuori dalla stanza con le stampelle.  
Il corridoio è buio, ma la luce della cucina riesce a guidarlo nel suo cammino. Sa di trovarci Haizaki che, per tutto quel tempo, gli ha permesso di rimanere solo con Keiichi.  
Shuuzou sa di dover parlare con lui, sa di dovergli dire tante di quelle cose che quasi teme di dimenticarsi qualcosa, ma quando arriva sulla porta - e Haizaki si volta istintivamente verso di lui - sente di non averne la forza. Almeno non in quel momento, dopo quella giornata fin troppo intensa.  
«Si è addormentato», riesce a mormorare, avanzando ancora fino a potersi sedere sulla prima sedia libera, concedendosi un sospiro per il sollievo.  
«Stai bene?»  
Non sa se quella domanda sia riferita al suo fisico o a tutta quella giornata, ma Shuuzou decide di poter dare per entrambe la stessa risposta.  
«Sono un po’... stravolto. Ma sto bene», ammette, guardandolo poi più serio, «Tu?»  
Si rende conto, con la sua domanda, di essere stato ancora una volta egoista in quelle settimane.  
Quante volte si era soffermato a chiedere ad Haizaki come si sentiva? Ben poche, si risponde. Era stato così preso dalla sua situazione da non essersi reso conto di niente… neanche del tono fintamente divertito dell’altro quando gli risponde con un: «Di certo meglio di te».  
“Sono stato ancora una volta un idiota”, si insulta.  
«Stravolto credo sia la parola più giusta anche per me», risponde Haizaki, «Ma è… bello riavere tutti sotto questo stesso tetto», prosegue sincero.  
«Mi… dispiace», riesce a mormorare Shuuzou, bloccando poi l’altro dal parlare sollevando il palmo della mano. Non si sente in grado parlare di certe cose, come i suoi sentimenti, ma non può tirarsi indietro dal chiedere scusa ad Haizaki.  
«So che vuoi dirmi che non è colpa mia se non ricordo», riprende, «Ma mi sono comportato in modo pessimo con te e… non voglio che si ripeta. Tu hai agito per il bene di Keiichi, e sono certo che avrei fatto la stessa cosa. Quindi neanche tu devi sentirti dispiaciuto per questo…»  
«Lo so», annuisce Haizaki sedendosi accanto a lui, «Ma non è stato facile...», ammette.  
«Puoi parlarmi di tutto… non voglio che ci siano altri segreti», lo incoraggia, permettendo poi all’altro di prendersi qualche momento di silenzio prima di riprendere a parlare.  
«Non sai quante volte avrei voluto portare Keiichi qui. Ogni giorno mi chiedeva ovviamente di te. Voleva sapere come stavi, come passavi le giornate e se stavi imparando di nuovo a camminare», si concede una breve risata prima di proseguire, «E quando mi chiedeva quando ti saresti ricordato, tutto quello che potevo dirgli era che stavi facendo del tuo meglio e che presto avresti ricordato, anche se in realtà avevo paura di avergli detto una bugia. Non voglio spaventarti o demoralizzarti, ma più volte ho pensato: “E se Shuuzou non ricordasse?”, cosa avrei dovuto fare con Keiichi? E con te?»  
«Haizaki...»  
«Ho provato ad essere positivo, soprattutto per te… ma stava diventando pesante...»  
«Non… non ho bisogno di ricordare per sapere che sono legato a voi», riesce ad ammettere, allungando la mano per afferrare quella di Haizaki, «Keiichi è fantastico e… tu non sei male», aggiunge con un sorriso, cercando di coinvolgere anche l’altro.  
«Non sono male?», ripete Haizaki con un tono un po’ più leggero, «Mi hai appena fatto un complimento?»  
«Sì», risponde Shuuzou senza aver bisogno di nascondersi, «Siete la… mia famiglia e anche se non ricordo, voglio stare qui con voi. Non me ne andrò. Possiamo… sempre creare nuovi ricordi in attesa. Perché, ovviamente, ricorderò tutto».  
Non sa neanche come sia stato in grado di pronunciare quelle parole ma si sente quasi più leggero dopo averlo fatto.  
«Mi piace quest’idea», annuisce Haizaki, mostrandosi a sua volta più sollevato.  
È la prima volta, da quando si è svegliato dal coma, che Nijimura si sente per davvero vicino ad Haizaki. C'erano stati dei momenti simili, nel quale si era sentito complice e amico, ma solo in quell’istante è certo di non avere più freni… infatti, quando l’altro lo accompagna fino alla camera da letto, aiutandolo poi a distendersi, gli viene spontaneo fermarlo con un: «Haizaki».  
«Vuoi il bacio della buonanotte?»  
«… ritiro quello che stavo per dire», ribatte senza sentirsi davvero offeso. In realtà sente le labbra pericolosamente tese verso l’alto.  
«Okay okay!», concede Haizaki ridacchiando, «Dimmi tutto».  
«... se ti va... puoi dormire nel letto», borbotta tenendo lo sguardo basso. Quasi si aspetta una battutaccia ma l'altro lo sorprende ancora una volta.  
«Non sentirti costretto».  
«Non... non lo sono!», esclama subito, «È... casa nostra e... non è giusto che tu dorma ancora sul divano».  
«Però, se ti senti a disagio… dimmelo, okay?», precisa Haizaki.  
«D’accordo», annuisce Shuuzou, regalandogli poi un sorriso malizioso, «Anche se devo dire che mi aspettavo di dover combattere per convincerti».  
«Tralasciando il fatto che il letto è molto più comodo del divano… non devi di certo sforzarti per convincermi a dormire con te», ribatte Haizaki con un tono più leggero e divertito, infilandosi rapido sotto le coperte, accanto a Shuuzou.  
«L’importante è che tu tenga le mani al loro posto», lo riprende Nijimura.  
«Promesso, aspetterò che sia tu a ‘combattere’ e ‘pregarmi’ di essere toccato da me~»  
«Sognatelo: io non prego nessuno».  
«Povero, innocente, Shuuzou~»  
Nijimura sente le guance ardere, ma non avverte per davvero rabbia o imbarazzo. Si sente pronto a ribattere a tono alle insinuazioni di Haizaki, ed è anche sul punto di aprire bocca e, magari, minacciare l’altro quando viene bloccato da un: «Papà?»  
Gli occhi di entrambi si spostano sulla porta, dove scorgono Keiichi.  
«Posso dormire qui?», chiede incerto il bambino, ricevendo in risposta un: «Certo!», esclamato da entrambi.  
Keiichi si illumina subito e, ridendo, corre verso di loro, arrampicandosi sul letto per prendere posto tra i due. Shuuzou non può non sorridere, sentendo il cuore fare una capriola quando il bambino stampa sulla sua guancia e su quella di Haizaki un bacio per augurare loro la buonanotte.  
E Nijimura non ha dubbi: sa che finalmente quella sarà una ‘buona notte’.

 

Le foto del ricevimento del loro matrimonio sono le prime che Nijimura ha il coraggio di guardare dopo il rientro di Keiichi a casa. Stupidamente, aveva sempre avuto un po’ di timore, ma in quel momento non può non sentirsi divertito nell’osservare quell’album e le foto raccolte in esso.  
Riconosce tutti, ovviamente, è trova addirittura esilarante cercare di individuare Kuroko in alcuni scatti.  
«Sarebbe un perfetto photobomber di professione», commenta, osservando una foto con la madre ed il fratello di Haizaki.  
«Vero?», ride l’altro, «Ed invece lavora come insegnante d’asilo».  
«Adorabile~», concede Shuuzou, soffermandosi suo malgrado su una foto che lo ritrae con due persone che riesce a riconoscere solo dopo qualche momento.  
«Tatsuya è sempre stato bello come un modello», dichiara infatti con una risata, «Piuttosto… dove hai nascosto la foto dove Alex e Kise ti baciano?», aggiunge con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
«… Shuuzou?»  
«Non vorrai fare una scenata di gelosia ora?», ride ancora.  
«Ti... ricordi di Tatsuya e di Alex!», gli fa presente Haizaki, con un leggero tremolio nella voce.  
«Certo! Sono nostri ami...», esordisce come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ma le parole gli muoiono in bocca nel rendersi conto di quanto ha appena detto.  
Alex e Tatsuya. Li ha conosciuti in America e, prima di quel momento non aveva mai osato guardare quelle foto, né avevano parlato di loro.  
«Mi… sono ricordato...», mormora, guardando prima la foto e poi il viso di Haizaki, nel quale legge il suo stesso sollievo e la speranza, «Mi sono ricordato!», esclama.  
«E ti sei ricordato prima di loro che di tuo marito», commenta l’altro senza mostrare il minimo accenno di astio, ma solo ironia e gioia.  
«Oh andiamo! Ho solo faticato a riconoscerti ma mi ricordavo di te!», dichiara Nijimura ridendo per il sollievo e l’emozione, «Sei solo geloso!»  
«Cazzo sì!»  
«Papà la parola con la ‘c’!», interviene Keiichi entrando nel salotto dopo essere stato attratto dalle loro risate.  
«Scusa scusa!», esclama Haizaki, prendendolo subito in braccio, «Ma il papà è così felice che non può trattenersi», dichiara, dando voce anche ai sentimenti di Shuuzou.  
«Perché sei felice?», chiede il bambino sorridendo a sua volta, contagiato dall’ilarità dell’uomo.  
«Perché il papà Shuuzou è un tardone!»  
«Ehi!», esclama tra le risate Nijimura.  
«Non capisco...», mormora Keiichi gonfiando le guance, che vengono subito baciate da Haizaki.  
«Sto ‘guarendo’, Keiichi», gli spiega Shuuzou senza smettere di sorridere.  
«Davvero?»  
«Davvero», gli conferma, e per la prima volta, Nijimura, inizia a vedere la luce alla fine di quel tunnel.

 

«Credo di essermi innamorato di nuovo di te», è con quelle parole che Shuuzou decide di confessare, dopo giorni, i suoi sentimenti.  
Si trova disteso sul letto insieme ad Haizaki e… gli è semplicemente sembrato il momento adatto.  
Non ha ancora recuperato del tutto la memoria, ma dopo aver ricordato Tatsuya e Alex, alcuni degli eventi della sua vita sono tornati a galla, come se fossero ormai liberi dalla loro prigione.  
Si è ricordato alcune delle sue avventure in America, del suo rientro in Giappone e anche dell'incontro con Haizaki. Del matrimonio di Kise e Aomine. Del secondo compleanno di Keiichi e della ragazza che aveva permesso loro di avere un figlio. E anche del primo campionato vinto con la sua squadra alla Teikou.  
Sta succedendo tutto così rapidamente che il lento scorrere del tempo di quegli ultimi mesi gli sembra quasi uno scherzo. Ormai tutti i pezzi di quel puzzle stanno andando al loro posto, e lui si sente sempre più leggero e fiducioso. Per quel motivo ha deciso di parlare, anche se sa già da tempo di amarlo.  
«...»  
Non riceve una risposta da parte di Haizaki, e solo dopo essersi voltato per cercarne il viso si ritrova a sorridere compiaciuto davanti all’espressione sorpresa ed imbarazzata dell'altro.  
«Qui qualcuno è imbarazzato~», lo stuzzica prontamente.  
«Vaffanculo Shuuzou! Non puoi dire queste cose e aspettarti che poi io non sia sorpreso!», esclama Haizaki, con un broncio.  
«Non ti piace non avere più il potere di farmi imbarazzare. Ora sono io quello con il potere», ribatte Nijimura compiaciuto, punzecchiandogli il fianco con l’indice. Gli sembrano lontani quei giorni in cui le battute di Haizaki erano in grado di farlo sentire a rischio.  
«Stronzate», ribatte l’altro, «Non hai nessun potere!»  
«Tsundere», conclude Shuuzou, rendendosi conto solo dopo averlo pronunciato di aver spesso utilizzato quella parola per stuzzicare Haizaki. Legge infatti un pizzico di stupore negli occhi dell’altro.  
«Non sai quanto vorrei baciarti...», mormora dopo un momento di silenzio, e Nijimura si ritrova a deglutire a vuoto.  
«… vorrei che lo facessi», risponde piano senza pensarci troppo. Si guardano negli occhi, e Shuuzou rimane immobile quando Haizaki si avvicina a lui, posando le labbra sulle sue lentamente, dandogli il tempo di allontanarsi. Ma Nijimura non vuole scappare, sente di desiderare quel contatto tanto quanto Haizaki, e con un brivido si lascia trasportare dall’esperienza di quest’ultimo.  
Si baciano delicatamente, senza alcuna pretesa, mentre i loro corpi si stringono l’uno all’altro in un abbraccio.  
È una sensazione strana e nuova per Shuuzou, tant’è che si permette di mugolare quando sente la lingua di Haizaki carezzargli le labbra e quasi trema quando, qualche momento dopo, le loro lingue si incontrano.  
Sente una fitta nel basso ventre e l'eccitazione ribollirgli dentro anche solo per quel bacio, e scosso da quelle sensazioni si allontana quasi per istinto, cercando di riprendere aria e il controllo del suo corpo.  
«Shuuzou?»  
«Sto bene...», mormora, «Ma per quel che ricordo… questo è il primo… bacio...», svela abbassando la voce per l’imbarazzo e ricevendo un altro bacio che gli mozza il fiato.  
Quasi si dimentica di respirare mentre si aggrappa con forza alle spalle di Haizaki cercando di stare dietro alla sua passione, annaspando poi alla ricerca d'aria quando l'altro mette fine al bacio.  
«Fidati: hai fatto molto altro~», lo stuzzica Haizaki, emettendo un gemito di dolore al morso che Nijimura gli rifila sul mento.  
«Idiota», sibila con il fiato corto, senza però essere per davvero arrabbiato.  
«… indovina chi ha di nuovo il potere?», cantilena Haizaki ridacchiando piano.  
«Mi sono innamorato di un cretino», sorride a sua volta Shuuzou.  
«Ti amo anche io~»

 

 

Quando Nijimura apre gli occhi gli sembra quasi di aver dormito per settimane - “Mesi”, si corregge istintivamente. Si sente ‘un'altra persona’, ma visti i suoi recenti trascorsi quella sensazione non gli sembra neanche tanto irreale. Gli viene infatti da sorridere, soprattutto quando si rende conto di non avvertire più il peso che gli ha oppresso petto per tutto il tempo.  
Si solleva sui gomiti e guardandosi attorno con necessità scopre suo malgrado di essere solo. Haizaki non è lì, e neanche Keiichi - ha dormito con loro anche la notte prima -, ma nel silenzio della camera è certo di sentire le loro voci provenire dalla cucina.  
Sorride ancora e gli viene quasi spontaneo cercare di alzarsi il più velocemente possibile - sempre con le sue ormai fidate stampelle al seguito.  
Non si permette di fermarsi a pensare, perché sente di non voler aspettare… ha già perso troppo tempo.  
I muscoli tirano per lo sforzo, ma ignora quel fastidio. Riesce a lasciare la camera, ma passo dopo passo inizia a rendersi conto di non riuscire più a vedere bene a causa delle lacrime che, spontanee, iniziano a bagnargli le guance. Cerca di asciugarle con il polso, fermandosi nel bel mezzo del corridoio ed imprecando poi per la sua totale incapacità di muoversi.  
Subito alle sue orecchie giungono le voci di Keiichi e Haizaki.  
«Il papà ha detto la parola con la ‘c’!», ride il bambino.  
«Shuuzou?», la voce di Haizaki è più vicina, e alzando lo sguardo gli sembra quasi di vederne la sagoma vicino alla porta, cosa che gli strappa un singhiozzo un po' più acuto.  
«Che succede? Stai male?», lo interroga subito preoccupato l’altro, affiancandolo per sorreggerlo.  
Tra i singhiozzi, però, Nijimura inizia a ridere.  
«Sono a casa», dichiara. Sembra un’affermazione stupida, ma è esattamente quello che pensa.  
«Casa?»  
Lo afferra per il colletto senza dargli alcun preavviso, incollando le labbra sulle sue in un bacio vorace e carico di bisogno e sollievo, al quale Haizaki risponde subito senza esitare.  
«Papà?», la vocina di Keiichi li costringe a interrompere il bacio. Nijimura lo guarda con un sorriso, e restando aggrappato ad Haizaki con un braccio, tende l’altro verso il bambino in un invito che il più piccolo non rifiuta, fiondandosi su di lui.  
Lo solleva con l’aiuto di Haizaki, stringendolo forte a sé e permettendosi un lungo sospiro sollevato.  
«Sono a casa, Shougo...», ripete, voltandosi verso Haizaki con un sorriso, ed è solo in quel momento che anche l’altro comprende per davvero la sua affermazione. Ne osserva il viso sciogliersi in un'espressione sollevata e mentre con il braccio libero si asciuga rapidamente le lacrime di gioia che subito iniziano a spuntargli agli angoli degli occhi.  
Shuuzou sa che, in un modo o nell'altro, dovrà chiedergli scusa per il suo comportamento in quegli ultimi mesi, ma è anche certo di poter rimandare le scuse ad un secondo momento, perché tutto quello che gli interessa in quell'istante e solo godersi la sua famiglia. E ridacchiando brevemente al: «Alla buon ora, Shuuzou!», di Shougo, non può non ripetere ancora una volta un: «Sono a casa».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **♡** A voi che siete arrivati alla fine un immenso grazie!  
>  So che la fic non è niente di che. Che la fine è forse troppo veloce e boh... ma è uscita così e sono semplicemente felice di essere riuscita a mettere la parola fine su tutto XD
> 
> Per quanto riguarda la fisioterapia e il recupero di Nijimura, mi sono basata un po' su quello che mi hanno detto le mie colleghe a lavoro (lavoro in un centro di riabilitazione XD) ma ho sicuramente sbagliato qualcosa perché ho una memoria pessima. Quindi mi scuso XD
> 
> Detto ciò... grazie ancora!  
> Spero di tornare qui presto per altro pesce (!?)


End file.
